Spell
by pyrolyn-776
Summary: This is a CR fic. It's not the best thing I have ever written. But I hope you like it.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock.

**A/N: THIS STORY IS NOW COMPLETE. Man I feel so accomplished, and kind of sad that it's over. Heh, the sequel's up though! ;)**

**Prologue: Seven Years Ago**

* * *

Mitchie watched as Shane climbed into his limo. They hadn't said goodbye to each other. Final Jam came around, she sang, and he walked out. Just like that. Mitchie felt tears threatening to fall. He hated her, and that was all there was to it. She didn't blame him though, if she hadn't lied…things could've been different.

Caitlyn put a hand on her shoulder, "Hey, he's not worth it."

Mitchie turned around, with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, "The sad thing is that I'm not so sure that's true."

"He was a jerk Mitchie. He didn't even want to listen to what you had to say. And leaving without even saying goodbye?" Caitlyn glared as the limo pulled away, "Shane Gray didn't change at all. He's still the same asshole he was when he came here."

"But Caitlyn, he was different. When it was just the two of us…he was a normal guy."

Caitlyn stood in front of her, "Mitchie, that's just the thing. He's not a normal guy. He's a famous pop star who didn't realize what he had."

Mitchie felt a tear run down, "Or maybe he did. Maybe, he just didn't want it."

Caitlyn sighed, "I'm going to kill him, if I ever lay eyes on him again."

But still, Mitchie felt as if things should've been different. Things weren't supposed to end the way they did.

* * *

"So, you're really going to let a girl like that get away, aren't you?"

Shane was staring out the window. He didn't want to deal with Nate and Jason right now. He was just glad that he was away from Mitchie Torres forever.

Except that he wasn't. "Leave me alone Nate."

Nate got angry, "Are you kidding me dude? She's the first girl since we became famous that hasn't tried anything with you!"

Shane turned around, shouting, "You don't think I know that!? She lied to me, Nate! How can I trust a liar?"

Jason jumped in, "Guys. Can't we all just get along?"

"Shut up Jason!" they said in unison.

"She didn't lie to you Shane! She just wanted to fit in! From what I've heard, from what we **ALL** heard in her song, she never lied to you about who she was."

Shane sighed, "Yeah? Well she didn't bother telling me the truth, now did she?"

Nate snorted. "You're an asshole."

"How am I the asshole?" Shane glared.

"Because, Shane. You let her get away."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, the reason that this chapter is super short is because I just want to see the reaction I get out of everyone. If enough people enjoy it, I'll continue, if not, it's going to end up being a bitter one-shot. (So basically, give positive feedback!! Lol.)**


	2. Surprise, Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock

A/N: Here's chapter two! Thanks to all my reviewers, I was ecstatic to see all of the positive feedback! Hope you enjoy the next installment.

**Chapter Two: Present Day**

* * *

Shane was heading over to his apartment after a long day at the studio. He rubbed his temples, he could feel a headache coming over him.

A lot had changed within the past seven years. He still acted like an asshole, and couldn't seem to hold a girlfriend for more than a week. Though, that probably had something to do with the fact that he couldn't get a certain girl out of his head.

_This is real. This is me. I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be. Gonna let the light, shine on me…_

"Damn it," Shane swore.

His cell phone rang.

"What?" he growled in annoyance.

Nate chuckled, "Hey Grinch," Shane huffed, "what are you doing tonight?"

Shane sighed, "Nothing. I was thinking about calling Stacy up, but then I remembered why I broke up with her."

Nate snorted, "She didn't have the right shade of blonde?"

"Very funny Nate. What did you want anyway?"

"I have something important I want to tell you and Jason tonight."

Shane grimaced, he hated these kinds of things, "Come on dude, it's probably nothing important, just tell me now, so I don't waste my time later."

Shane could feel Nate rolling his eyes on the other end, "Trust me, it's important. You'll have to wait until I tell you face to face. I've booked reservations over at that hot restaurant on Washington Boulevard."

Shane was shocked, that place wasn't just expensive, but absolutely no one could get in without reserving a table two months in advance, let alone on a Friday night. "Okay, what's so important that you can't tell me now?"

Nathan laughed, "Nope. You'll have to wait 'till tonight. Meet us there at seven okay?"

"Fine."

Just as Shane was about to hang up, Nathan added, "Oh, if you want, bring someone."

"Is Jason bringing a date?"

"I don't know."

Shane rolled his eyes, "Fine, I'll just come alone. I don't want to bother bringing anyone anyway."

"Okay, look I got to run, Michelle's calling me."

Shane was instantly curious, he'd heard a lot about the mysterious 'Michelle' for almost six months, "So, when do I get to meet the, oh so notorious, Michelle?"

Nate was smiling, "Sooner than you'd think."

And then Nate hung up.

Shane opened the door to his apartment, closing it behind him. He walked over to his answering machine, there were seven missed calls. Shane pressed play.

"_AGH! Is this really Shane Gray's phone number!? Oh My God! I'm, like, your biggest fan! Call me back at 555-_

Shane deleted the message, and the next three messages, that were along the same lines.

"_Shane? Shane, are you there? Are you there and just not picking up the phone? You know I hate when you do that!" Jason's voice shouted, "Shane? Huh, I guess you're really not there. Well, I wanted to call you and ask if…hold on, I forgot what I wanted to ask you," there was a long pause. "Oh yeah! Shane are you going to- _

Beep.

Shane rolled his eyes. Typical Jason.

"_Shane? Sorry 'bout that. Anyways, are you bringing someone to Nate's super-secretive dinner tonight? You know, I don't get why he won't just tell us what's going on. Oh! Is it his birthday? No…he wouldn't keep that a secret…Is it my birthday!?" _Shane rolled his eyes_, "Aww! Man! It isn't. Wait, what was I asking you? Oh yeah, so are you bringing anyone?" There was a pause, almost as if Jason was expecting an answer, "Fine, call me ba-_

Beep.

"Idiot," Shane murmured.

"_Shane, it's your mother. Why haven't you called? You haven't called in almost three weeks now. Are you feeling alright? Do you want us to fly out and see you? That's it, isn't it? You're feeling lonely. I knew we never should have let you go to that camp all those years ago," _Shane winced at the mention of Camp Rock, _"Call me the second you get this message."_

Shane lied down on his comfortable, but expensive couch, flipping the TV on.

"_And in other news, Shane Gray was spotted last week with a feisty redhead, what could-_

Shane turned the TV off, resting his head back down, closing his eyes, he began to doze off.

And then his cell rang.

"What!?" he growled.

Jason said, "Calm down. Did you get my message?"

Shane sat up, "You mean the two stupid ones?" Jason nodded, "Hello? Are you still there? Jason?"

Jason said, "I nodded!"

Shane pulled the phone away from his head, to stare at it incredulously. "No, I'm not bringing anyone. What about you?"

"Yeah."

Shane widened his eyes. "Really? Who?"

"No one special, I just met her today actually."

"Oh, well, look dude, I'm kind of tired, so I'll just meet you later tonight, okay?"

"Sure. Later."

Shane hung up, falling asleep instantly.

* * *

Shane woke up, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Looking down at his watch, he noted the time.

6:15.

"Shit!" he yelled. He jumped up, staggering to the bathroom, he jumped into the shower.

Twenty minutes later, he was rushing out the door, muttering curses the whole way down. He took the elevator, impatiently tapping his foot. By 6:40, he was sitting in his black convertible in traffic.

By 6:59, he was still 10 minutes away. He sped up, and by 7:15 he was running into the restaurant.

Shane found Nate, and was instantly apologizing, "Sorry I'm late dude, I fell asleep-

Nate chuckled, "It's okay Shane, Michelle's in the bathroom, 'freshening up'."

Shane sighed in relief, it was a good thing Nate was in a good mood. "Okay," Shane sat down.

Nate looked at his watch, "Besides, Jason hasn't even shown up yet."

The second Nate said that, Jason showed up with a girl that Shane thought was way too pretty for him.

"Sorry I'm late, I got caught in traffic."

Nate laughed, "Yeah, I bet. Shane already used the excuse quota for the night."

Jason and his date laughed, before sitting down.

Nate then said, "Yeah, Michelle should be here any minute now," Nate smiled, "And here she is."

Michelle walked over to the little group, kissing Nate's cheek she said, "Hey," and then her eyes locked on Shane's.

"Mitchie!?" Shane exclaimed.

Everyone looked to him, and then Nate broke the silence, "We're engaged!"

* * *

**A/N: Ha. So, how much do you guys like me now? Lol. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Keep reading, and now…go click on that really awesome, review button, wouldn't you? Alright, goodnight!**


	3. Best Man

Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock.

A/N: Thanks again to all my reviewers! I can't believe all of the positive feedback I got from you guys! I was so happy! Anyways, I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Chapter Three: Best Man**

* * *

Shane choked out, "En-engaged?"

Mitchie smiled nervously, "Hey Shane, it's been a while, wouldn't you say?"

Shane ran a hand through his hair, "Uh, ye-yeah."

Jason jumped up, grabbing the two in a hug, "Congratulations! This is so great," Jason smiled, "and to think, a while ago, we all thought you and Shane would end up together!" Shane winced.

As they sat down, Jason introduced his date, "This is Amy, we just met today."

Amy smiled at them, "Congratulations on your engagement! You must be incredibly happy," she noted.

Mitchie smiled, kissing her fiancé's cheek, "Yes, I couldn't ask for a better guy."

Nate smiled, "You're just saying that."

Mitchie laughed, tilting her head to the side, she said, "Yeah…you're right."

Nate playfully shoved her, "Hey! You're supposed to say, 'No! That's not true! I love you!'"

Shane felt like he was going to be sick. _Nate and Mitchie. Engaged. How could this happen?_

Their waiter finally stepped up, "Hello, my name is Mark and I'll be your waiter for this evening, "he glanced at everyone, "Will anyone else be joining you this evening?"

Nate shook his head, "Nope, it's just us."

"Alright, then what can I get you to drink?"

Mitchie said, "Sweet tea please."

"Coke," Nate said.

Amy glanced down her menu, "…I'll just have a water."

Jason looked to the waiter, "Could I get a Shirley temple?"

The waiter paused, "Uh…yes sir."

Jason smiled, "Cool."

The waiter looked to Shane, "And for you sir?"

Shane still had his eyes on Mitchie and Nate.

"Sir?"

Shane snapped out of his daze, glancing to the waiter, "Wh-what?"

"To drink sir?"

"Oh," Shane glanced down at his menu, "uh, coffee. Black."

Mitchie looked to him, "Are you sure Shane? For dinner, really?"

Shane looked down sheepishly, "Actually, just go ahead and make it a lemonade."

The waiter nodded, "Alright, I'll be right out with your drinks."

"So, how did you two meet?" Amy asked with mild curiosity.

Mitchie blushed, "Oh, well it's kind of a long story."

Shane snorted. Everyone looked to him. "Shane? Is something wrong?" Nate asked.

"No. Nothing. Continue on with the story."

Mitchie stared at him for a few seconds, confused, "Yes, well, Nate and I, and Shane and Jason as well went to this camp," Mitchie paused, thinking back, "oh, about seven years ago. But, we hadn't officially met."

Nate laughed, "Yeah, and about," Nate looked at Mitchie, "six months ago, I'd say, we ran into each other on the street."

Mitchie laughed, "And when he says 'ran into each other' he means in the literal sense."

Amy laughed, "What happened?"

Shane clenched his fists, "Yeah, _Mitchie _what happened?"

Mitchie cleared her throat, "Actually, Shane, I go by Michelle now."

Shane stared at her, "Since when?"

Mitchie looked down and quietly said, "Since about seven years ago."

Shane looked down as well, "Oh."

Nate looked between the two before saying, "Anyways, so we bumped into each other, the two of us were both in a hurry-

Mitchie cut him off, "Yeah, and we both ended up sprawled on the concrete, and needless to say we both started arguing."

Nate chuckled, "I believe you called me an 'insufferable buffoon.'"

"Yes and you called me a 'madwoman with a desire to take out innocent bystanders.'"

Nate laughed, "So we're standing on the street yelling at the top of our lungs, and when we finally walk away, my cell phone rings."

"Only, it's not his phone, it was mine!" Mitchie laughed.

Nate continued, "Yup, so I call my phone and we just hit it off from there, the rest is history."

"Awww!" exclaimed Amy, "That's so cute!"

Jason looked between the two, "So are you guys living together now?"

Shane looked like he could puke, "Li-living together?"

Mitchie blushed, "Err…not yet. We're waiting until we get married for that."

Nate nuzzled her ear, "Yup, we don't want to rush things, we want everything to be just right."

Shane rolled his eyes, "Yeah right."

Nate didn't hear a word he said.

"Alright, sweet tea," the waiter came back, handing Mitchie her drink, "coke, water, Shirley temple, and a lemonade," the waiter passed out the rest of the drinks, and took their orders.

"So, when's the date?" Jason asked.

"We want to have a summer wedding, we're thinking June maybe, so about 5 months, I suppose," Mitchie supplied.

Shane was playing with his straw, it was obvious to no one but himself that he didn't want to be there.

_Mitchie and Nate. Together. How. Could. This. Happen!?_

"Shane?"

Shane looked up, "Wh-what?"

Nate smiled, "I said, would you do me the honor of being my best man?"

Shane swallowed the lump in his throat, "M-me? Are you sure?"

Nate smiled, "Of course! I couldn't think of anyone better!" Nate looked to Jason, "Err, other than you Jason…but-

Jason raised his hand, "No problem buddy! You can be my best man at my wedding!"

Nate sighed in relief, "Sounds good to me!" Nate refocused on Shane, "So? What do you say?"

Shane sighed, "Sure, I'd love to."

Mitchie smiled, "Great! This is perfect!" Mitchie reached her hand over to grip Shane's, "I'm so glad that you want to be a part of this."

Shane froze, "Ye-yeah. This is great."

_This is just great. Mitchie Torres stole my heart and I didn't even know it. And now she's going to marry my best friend. _

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I'm ending the chapter here! What'd you guys think? Review please!**


	4. Mitchie and Shane

Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock.

A/N: Thanks again to all of my wonderful reviewers! I appreciate all of your comments, even the ones that merely say, "update." So, thanks again, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter Four: Mitchie and Shane **

* * *

Dinner for the five of them wasn't _as_ unbearable as Shane had thought it would be, though it was painful. He listened to Nate and Mitchie tell their stories. He refrained from reaching over and choking Nate to death.

And yet, he couldn't keep the intense jealously from swelling up in his gut. It really was that simple. He'd admit it. He _was, _no _**is **_jealous. Who wouldn't be? A beautiful girl, genuinely in love, it was enough to make anyone yearn for the same. But for him, it wasn't just the jealousy eating at him. It was the resurfacing feelings, the regret, the what-could-have-beens.

If only he could turn back time and take back what he hadn't said. If only he could take Mitchie aside, make her see that _**he **_was the guy for her. If only…

"_You're an asshole."_

"_How am I the asshole?"_

"_Because Shane, you let her get away."_

Shane laughed bitterly, "The lucky bastard was right."

Mitchie and Nate were as happy as they could be but, Shane…Shane was certain he had never felt any more miserable in his entire existence.

Nate pleaded helplessly with Shane, "Please! You have to do it! Caitlyn's flight got cancelled, and with both of our schedules being so frantic, there's just no one else who can do it!"

Shane avoided Nate's eyes, "Why me? I have things to do to! I can't just drop everything, just because no one else can go with her!"

Nate glared, "You're going to make my fiancé go alone?"

Shane back tracked, "No! That's not what I meant, it's just that…I mean, don't you think this is the kind of thing that her mom or female friend should do!? I'm a guy, for God's sake! You can't put me through this Nate!"

Nate sighed, "Connie can't make it right now, she's got two wedding's she's got to cater for, as ironic as that is. Michelle doesn't have any sisters. And as far as female friends go…honestly Shane. She said that there's no one else she wants to do this with."

Shane sighed as well, giving in, "Okay. I'll do it."

Nate's eyes danced with happiness and relief, "Good! She's on her way over, she should be here in about…" Shane's apartment number was buzzed, interrupting Nate.

"Hey, uh, Shane? It's Michelle. Err…Could you buzz me in, please?"

Shane glared at Nate, "You told her to come over, without asking me first?"

Nate had the decency to look sheepish, "Err…well, it's a good thing you said yes!"

Shane glared, "I'd hurt you right now if it weren't for the fact that you're fiancé is coming up!"

Mitchie spoke again, "Shane? Are you there?"

Shane ran over to answer, "Uh, yeah, I'm buzzing you in now," Shane hit the button to let her in.

Nate smiled, "I'm so glad you're doing this Shane! I just knew you'd say yes."

Shane grunted, "Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

Nate rocked back on his heels, "Man, you have no idea how happy I am. Every time I look in her eyes, I just," Nate smiled, closing his eyes, "I feel complete."

Shane swallowed the lump in his throat. _You're wrong Nate. I know exactly how you feel. _

"That's great," Shane forced a smile, "I'm glad you two found each other."

Nate shoved Shane playfully, "I bet Mitchie is going to try and set you up with Caitlyn! Who knows, it might work out between the two of you!"

Shane thought back, "Caitlyn? I think I remember her…spiraled hair? Kind of spunky?"

Nate laughed, "Oh yeah."

Shane sighed. _It's too bad, my heart's been stolen by someone else already. _

Mitchie knocked on the door. Nate walked over, saying over his shoulder, "Well, I hope you two have fun today, and don't get into too much trouble, okay?" Nate winked at Shane.

Nate opened the door, leaning down to kiss Mitchie softly, "Hello beautiful."

Mitchie smiled, "Hey! I didn't expect to see you here."

Shane laughed, saying under his breath, "You're not the only one."

Nate turned to Shane, glaring, before turning around to face his fiancé, "Yeah, well I thought I'd run over just to say hi to Shane."

Mitchie smiled, "Well good. Now, I'll see you later tonight, okay?"

"Okay," Nate kissed Mitchie one more time, before heading out the door.

Mitchie smiled at Shane, "So, we didn't really get to talk much at dinner last week."

Shane nodded, "Yeah."

"So what have you been up to?"

"Well the band's doing really well. Two number one's this year. That's pretty good."

Mitchie laughed, "I asked what **YOU'VE** been up to, Shane. Not the band. I want to know what you've been doing for the last seven years," Mitchie looked over to him hesitantly, "Have you met anyone?"

Shane shook his head no, "Nah, no one special at least."

Mitchie shook her head, "That's too bad. You're quite the looker you know," she laughed, "you must have girls chasing you down all the time."

Shane laughed as well, to drown out the speeding up of his heart, "Yeah well, it gets old. After a while it's hard to distinguish between who actually likes you for you, and who's just after your paycheck."

Mitchie glanced at him worriedly, "You don't think that I'm just after Nate's money do you? Because-

Shane calmed her down, "No. I'd never think that about you Mit-" Shane corrected himself, "Michelle."

Mitchie sighed in relief, "Good," she smiled, "I can't believe this is actually happening to me. I mean, I never thought I could be this happy before."

Shane was crushed. Hearing from Nate how happy he was, was bad enough. But hearing it from the girl you loved…it killed him.

"Good. I'm happy for you both."

Mitchie smiled, appeasing Shane's heart, if just for a brief moment, "Well, we should get going, shouldn't we?"

Shane nodded, "Yeah, let me just grab my wallet."

As they headed out, Shane couldn't refrain himself from thinking, _Of all the people in the world, why him?_

* * *

**A/N: Okay! There's chapter 4! Now…did you guys see how carefully I didn't let you in on what Shane and Mitchie are doing? If anyone can guess correctly, you get to make a special "guest" appearance ****next chapter! Good luck! And now…please review! I absolutely love it when you guys do, and I appreciate every single one of your comments! Alright, later!**


	5. Dresses

_Disclaimer: Oh yeah, I own Camp Rock. I also created Microsoft, have immortality and can shoot fire from my eyes._

**A/N**: Okay, here's the next installment of Spell! I have to say thank you to all of you reviewers, I was so surprised by all of your support, I honestly had no idea that this story would come out so well! Also, congrats to IAMSOAP for winning the little guest appearance! Enjoy!

**Chapter Five: Dresses **

* * *

Shane pressed the down button for the elevator.

Mitchie turned to him, "You know I really appreciate this, there are not a lot of guys who would willingly go with a girl to shop for a wedding dress."

Shane nodded, not looking at her, "Yeah, well I'm not most guys."

Mitchie smiled, "Nope. You, sure aren't, Shane."

Shane turned to her, surprised, "What?"

Mitchie smacked his arm as the elevator hit their floor, "You know what I mean."

Shane shook his head, "No I don't. Please, care to enlighten me?"

Mitchie blushed as they got in the elevator, Shane pressing the button for the ground level, "How about no?" she asked.

Shane was honestly curious. What was Mitchie hiding? What didn't she want to tell him? Shane was slightly worried. _Did I do something wrong? Maybe she thinks I'm still a pompous jackass. _Shane shook his head. _Not that I blame her._

Mitchie grabbed him, breaking him from his thoughts, "Come on Shane!" she pulled him to the right.

Shane stopped, laughing, "You don't even know where you're going!"

Mitchie stopped also, turning around, "Oh. Right," she blinked, glancing around, "Where are you parked?"

Shane titled his head, "How about, I tell you where I'm parked and you tell me why you think I'm not like most guys."

Mitchie shook her head, getting into the game, "No deal. That's such a weak trade!"

Shane sighed, sliding his hands into his pockets as they stood in the middle of the parking garage. "Well," he drew the word out, "I guess I'll just have to go back to my apartment then…"

Mitchie wasn't buying it, but as Shane turned around and started walking away, Mitchie ran up to him, stopping by putting her hands on his chest. Shane looked down, blushing. "No wait! Fine, I'll tell you and you show me where you parked."

Shane smiled, "Great!"

Mitchie looked down, mumbling a few incoherent words. Shane put a hand up to his ear, saying, "What? I didn't quite catch that."

Mitchie looked up into his eyes, "I said," she sighed, "that you have the strange ability to make any girl's breath catch with a single look."

Shane froze. Had he heard right? That didn't seem like something Mitchie would say to him, not after their history. He turned it into a joke, "What? Did Mitchie Torres just pay me a compliment?"

Shane didn't realize his mistake until he saw the look in Mitchie's eyes. "What'd you call me?"

Shane froze, spouting off, "Right sorry, Michelle."

Mitchie relaxed, before walking to the left, signaling that Shane should lead her to the car.

Shane called out, "Actually it's this way, you were right the first time."

Mitchie froze, turning around slowly to glare playfully, the name mix-up forgotten, "What? You little snake!" she yelled, running full force towards him.

Shane screamed in mock fright, running for his car. As the two got in the car, both choking on laughter, things seemed to calm down, Mitchie staring at Shane when he wasn't looking, and vice versa.

The car ride to the wedding boutique was a silent one. Though, it wasn't necessarily awkward, Shane and Mitchie didn't need words to feel comfortable. That was one of the only things that remained the same after "the incident".

"So," Shane said, looking to Mitchie, "I bet you're excited, huh?"

Mitchie looked to Shane, "What?"

"About getting married, to Nate."

Mitchie nodded, "Of course," she fiddled with the end of her denim skirt, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Shane didn't say anything for a while, before whispering, "So, you're really happy?"

Surprisingly, Shane didn't get the answer he expected, "I'll let you know."

The two got out of the car, walking up to the first wedding boutique on the list.

Mitchie looked at the store from the parking lot, "Well, this looks promising."

Shane grimaced, "Yeah, yeah. Do me a favor, pick the first one you try on," Shane got on his knees, "please!?"

Mitchie laughed, pulling him up, "You'll survive, trust me."

Shane mumbled, "Nate's going to pay for this."

They walked through the doors and the first thing the couple heard was a scream.

"AGH!" a deranged girl in her late teens, her name tag screaming Sophia, ran up to Mitchie and Shane, "YOU'RE SHANE GRAY!" she yelled.

Shane backed up, "Yeah…"

"Oh My God! This is unbelievable!" she turned to Mitchie, jumping up and down, "And you're his fiancé!"

Mitchie blushed, "Oh no, no, no, no!"

Shane decided that this was his chance to get revenge on even being in the horrid situation, "Yes, yes she is."

Mitchie stared at him in horror, "What!?"

Shane looked into her eyes, lovingly, "Oh, come on sweetie, there's really no point in hiding it from this young lady, it's quite obvious if I do say so myself."

Sophia looked between the two, "You guys are so adorable!" she announced, "I need a picture!"

Mitchie refused, "Oh that won't be necessary!"

Shane said, "Sure."

The teen ran back to the counter, grabbing a digital camera, she took several photos of the "happy couple".

Mitchie pulled away from Shane, much to his disappointment, "So…should we get looking at some of these dresses now?"

The teen nodded enthusiastically, "Of course! Right this way!"

Thirty-five dresses later, Shane and Mitchie left the store with no such luck.

Shane kept repeating, "So. Many. Dresses."

The girl from the boutique held the door open, screaming, "Congratulations Mr. and soon-to-be Mrs. Gray!"

Mitchie blushed, Shane was oblivious, "So. Many. Dresses."

As they got into the car, Mitchie turned to him, "I'm sorry about that Shane, I was really hoping on settling on a dress."

Shane wasn't listening, "So. Many. Dresses."

* * *

**A/N: Okay…that's the end of this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! Now…please go and leave a review!**


	6. Lunch

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing or at least, that's what my parents tell me.

A/N: Thank you guys for all the wonderful feedback! So…I've decided to update tonight! Yay! I hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter Six: Lunch**

* * *

Shane got behind the wheel, still in his catatonic state. He had stopped repeating, "So. Many. Dresses," only to move on to, "Evil, evil dresses. So very evil."

Mitchie tried to snap him out of it, "Shane? Shane come on! Shane we're not at the store anymore! Shane, you're going to hit someone!"

"Evil. So very evil."

Mitchie sighed in exasperation, "This is unbelievable!"

"Evil."

Mitchie sat back, but then her stomach growled, she had skipped breakfast and her hunger had finally kicked in. She blushed.

Shane snapped out of the nightmare he was in, turning to Mitchie, "You hungry?"

She nodded.

"Well, we could stop somewhere to eat, where do you want to go?"

"Surprise me."

Shane turned right, parking at a cute little restaurant. "Alright, this is one of my favorite places to go, the staff is wonderful, doesn't make a big deal about the whole 'famous' thing. You'll like it."

Mitchie laughed, "Considering how hungry I am, you could've taken me to McDonalds and I would have thought the food tasted gourmet."

Shane laughed as well, "Trust me on this. It's one of the best kept secrets in town."

"Alright, I'll take your word for it."

Shane led in her inside, being the gentleman he was, he held the door open for her, "Why thank you," she said.

They stood behind the "please wait to be seated sign" when a teenager, who recognized Shane said, "'Sup Gray? We haven't seen you in a while."

Shane smiled, "Yeah, I've been busy working on our new album and all, but Michelle here, hasn't had the pleasure of dining here, so I thought I'd bring her over."

The teen guy flashed his braces at her, "Well, you're in for a treat. We really care for our customers here, we're like family. Anyways, come this way, and I'll seat ya."

Mitchie smiled, "Great!"

He sat them in a cozy booth, handing the two menus, "Alright, well Shane, make sure you and this beauty come back more often, okay?"

Shane laughed, "No problem Andy."

Andy smiled, "Alright, your waiter will be right with you, so you guys just sit tight."

Mitchie looked over her menu, "Hmm…I don't know what to get," she said.

Shane looked over to her, "Well-

Their waiter appeared, smiling, overhearing their conversation, "Well…I have an idea," Shane and Mitchie turned to the guy, "How about, you," he pointed to Shane, "get her your favorite dish, and you," he nodded to Mitchie, "order him yours?"

Mitchie smiled, "It sounds like fun!"

Shane nodded, "Alright," he looked to their waiter, reading his nametag, "say, Peter, you got a pen and some paper? We'll write down our favorites and give it to you, keep it a secret."

Mitchie laughed, "Yeah! Sounds great."

Peter laughed as well, "Here ya go," handing the two pencils and paper, "this ought to be interesting."

Mitchie and Shane turned away from each other, writing their entrees down and handing it back to their waiter.

Peter opened the flaps, laughing as he read them, "Well, this is certainly interesting."

Shane glanced at Mitchie, raising an eyebrow. She did the same, mocking him.

Peter then said, "So, what do you want to drink?"

"I'll have a sweet tea please," Mitchie said.

"Yeah, make that two."

"Alright, I'll be right back with your drinks, and you're food should be out in about 10 minutes."

"Thank you," they said in unison.

Peter left, leaving Shane and Mitchie to themselves. "So…what have you been doing for the past seven years?"

Mitchie smiled, "Well, I graduated high school, valedictorian."

Shane whistled, "How prestigious of you."

She blushed, "Yeah, well…anyways, so I went to college, finished in three years, got my degree, and I'm now a teacher at one of the middle schools downtown."

Shane's eyes softened, "I always knew you'd make a great teacher."

"Thanks. But look at you! You've had 4 albums go platinum! The whole world loves you," she leaned in, "at least, that's what I hear from the girls in my class."

Shane looked down, turning red, "Yeah…I guess."

Peter returned, "Alright, here are your drinks," he handed them to them, "if there's anything you need, don't hesitate to ask!"

"Thank you."

Shane turned back to Mitchie, seriously, "Okay, now don't get mad, but why don't you go by Mitchie anymore?"

Mitchie looked down, "When you didn't want to have anything to do with me, Shane, and I don't mean to make you feel bad, but…I just, I shut down."

Shane opened his mouth to say something, but Mitchie interrupted him. "No wait. I've bottled this up long enough, I think it's time I let you know. Shane, after you found out that I lied and that I was the mystery girl, I didn't expect you to come running back. I knew I had hurt you, but it still hurt that you didn't want to talk to me. I just, I guess I just wished you had given me a chance to explain."

Shane said, "I'm sorry."

Mitchie looked at him, "I'm not done yet. So, I shut down, and I threw myself into school, getting involved in everything, anything to keep my mind off of what happened. So, I went back to Camp Rock, but you never came back," she whispered, "and I…well, I just stopped allowing people to call me Mitchie. I insisted on Michelle, I developed an entirely new personality, just so I wouldn't have to deal with the past."

Shane sighed, he was afraid of this kind of answer.

Mitchie looked up, "Pretty stupid, huh?

Shane shook his head, "No. I was the stupid one. I should have given you a chance to explain," he looked at her sideways, "you know, I don't think I'll ever get used to calling you Michelle. Do you think I can call you Mitchie now? Now that we're cool?"

Mitchie smiled, "You know what? Yes. I'm going to let you."

Shane smiled, "Great!"

And then Peter came back, with two cheeseburgers, no pickles, and onion rings. "Looks like you guys like the same things," he laughed.

Shane and Mitchie laughed until tears were pooling out of their eyes.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Now please review!**


	7. Every Story Needs A Dream Sequence

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock. sigh It pains me to admit the truth…

**A/N**: Thanks for all of your support guys! Gives virtual hugs to all reviewers I really, really appreciate them! Anyways, due to much anticipation…here's chapter seven!

Also, the special guest appearance, which was a surprise, is Brittany aka QueenSusanLovesKingCaspian18, I also want to say thanks for the dream sequence Andy! I really liked the idea, so thanks again!

**Chapter Seven: Every Story Needs A Dream Sequence**

* * *

After their heart-to-heart confession and their appetizing meal, Mitchie and Shane decided to go get some ice cream.

"You ready?" Shane asked.

Mitchie put her bag over her shoulder, "Yup, let's go get that ice cream!" she laughed.

Shane smiled at her, a smile that, seven years ago, would have made her knees shake, "Okay, let's go!"

They got in his car, heading to Freddy's, Shane's favorite ice cream place. Shane parked, and the two headed inside. The girl behind the counter said in a bored tone, "What can I get you?"

Mitchie giggled, the girl wasn't looking up, if she had, she would've seen that it was Shane, "Uh, I'll just have that chocolate brownie thing."

She nodded, punching it in, then looking to Shane, she said, "And you-

She cut herself, eyes widening in recognition, "Oh. My. God." She looked like she wanted to hyperventilate. "You're Shane Gray!" she screamed.

Shane shifted nervously, looking around, he was glad there wasn't anyone else there who would notice him. "Yeah, and you are?"

"Nobody who matters!" she said.

Mitchie laughed, covering it up as a cough. Shane glared at her, before saying, "No, seriously, what's your name?"

"Brittany!"

Shane smiled, "Well, it's nice to meet you Brittany, um, anyways, I'll have a…" he scanned the menu, "actually, I'll just have what she's having."

Brittany punched it in enthusiastically, "Great! It'll be right out!" she turned back to Shane and Mitchie, "so…are you his girlfriend?"

Mitchie blushed, "Err no, we're just good friends."

Shane laughed, leaning in close to Brittany, "She's still shy, she doesn't want anyone to know that we've 'gotten serious.'" He said with air quotes.

Brittany nodded, "I see. Cool!" she squealed, "You guys are so cute together!"

Mitchie glared at him, Shane chuckled, "Thanks Brittany, we're going to go sit down, so…"

Brittany looked up at Shane, saying, "Wait! Can I have your autograph?" She held out a sharpie and her phone.

Shane shrugged, "Sure," he took the sharpie, and her phone, writing carefully on the back of it, "here ya go."

She took it gingerly, "Thank you so much! You just made my year!"

Shane smiled at his fan, "It's no problem."

Mitchie and Shane sat down at a booth in one of the secluded corners. "That was really nice of you, that girl is going to remember this day forever."

Shane blushed, "It's really not a big deal. I love our fans. They've supported us from the very beginning. I'll always be grateful for that."

Mitchie smiled, "I can tell."

The two sat in a comfortable silence, eating their ice cream, each lost in their separate thoughts.

_It's too bad this can't be for real…_Shane thought.

_This is nice. _Mitchie thought.

As the two finished up their desert, they waved goodbye to Brittany, and headed on over to Shane's apartment.

"Well, this was fun," Shane said sarcastically.

Mitchie laughed, "Yup, and to think, you'll just have to come looking for my dress again later!"

Shane paled, "Wh-what? No!"

Mitchie laughed, "Kidding! Caitlyn called while you were in the bathroom, she's on her way out, she should be here in about 4 hours, so she'll be helping me with her maid of honor duties."

Shane sighed, "Good. I don't think I even want to look at another wedding dress again."

Mitchie smacked him playfully, "You'll get over it! Maybe I'll drag you along, just to make you mad!"

"You wouldn't dare."

She folded her arms, "And what if I did?"

Shane sighed, in all seriousness he said, "I'd come along."

Mitchie paused, she wasn't expecting that, "Well then…I guess you're coming along then!"

Shane nodded, "Okay."

Mitchie looked at him sideways, he had definitely changed. She sighed. Things were so complicated, she felt as if there was something unspoken going on between them.

"Well, we're here. You want to stay for a bit, or…" he let the sentence trail of.

Mitchie jumped out, "Oh, come on! You're not getting rid of me that easily!"

Shane chased after her, laughing as he did.

The two collapsed in his apartment in laughter. He missed Mitchie. He missed being around her, and now, having her back…he didn't want her to marry Nate. He _really _didn't want her to marry Nate.

"Wow. I haven't laughed like that since I was a kid!" she said.

Shane collapsed on his couch, "Yeah me either!"

Mitchie laughed, "You look beat!"

Shane didn't reply, he had already fallen asleep.

Mitchie walked over to him, "Silly boy." She made sure he was sleeping, then she leaned down, and kissed his forehead.

Shane on the other hand, was dreaming something special…

_Shane gasped in delight. _Where am I? _he thought. He looked around, he was in…Victoria's Secret!_

"_Crap. Got to get out. Got to get out," he started saying. He looked for the exit, and ran for it…only to find himself back in the store._

"_What is this!? This is supposed to be a dream, not a nightmare!"_

"_But it's not a nightmare," a voice said._

_Shane turned around, "Who are you? Better question: Where are you?"_

"_Over here."_

_Shane looked around the store, walking forward, "WHERE!?"_

_An arm snaked around his, "I'm right here, silly."_

_Shane turned around…only to come face to face with MITCHIE! "Mitchie!? What are you doing…" he looked at her attire, gulping, "wearing that?"_

_Mitchie was wearing a lacy, black matching bra and panty set, "You don't like it?" she said, pouting._

_Shane blushed, "Err, no, I just…"_

_Mitchie put her arms around his, leaning up to kiss him, "Just shut up and kiss me."_

_Shane snaked his arms around her, "Well, if it's just a dream…"_

"_Shane!" a voice screamed._

_Shane ignored it._

"_Shane, wake up!"_

_Shane continued to ignore it._

_And then he felt a smack._

"Shane!" Mitchie screamed.

Shane woke up with a start, arms around a pillow, lips attached.

"Why are you kissing the pillow?" she asked tentatively.

Shane pulled away, "Err…something to do?"

Mitchie backed up, "On second thought, I don't want to know…"

* * *

**A/N: Bet you all loved that dream sequence, huh? Lol, I hope you liked this chapter! Review if you did!**


	8. Enter Caitlyn

**Disclaimer: If I owned Camp Rock, I wouldn't be writing this, now would I?**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys! I love you guys so much…not in the creepy way. I do have a question though, it may sound stupid…Do you guys get annoyed when I reply to your reviews? If you don't really care for them, I won't do it anymore, 'kay? So just tell me, and…yeah. Okay, so here we go!**

**Chapter Eight: Enter Caitlyn**

* * *

Shane and Mitchie decided to put the whole "pillow episode" behind them. It was just too awkward to talk about. Though, Shane didn't think he'd be able to get the mental slideshow out of his head. He smiled just at the thought. Mitchie checked her watch.

"Well, I should really get going, Caitlyn's plane lands in an hour, I told her I'd meet her," Mitchie got up, heading for the door.

Shane stopped her, "Well, you don't have to go alone. I'll come along." He offered.

"You sure?"

He nodded, "Absolutely. I haven't really gotten the pleasure to talk to Caitlyn, might as well grasp the opportunity, right?"

Mitchie laughed, "Okay, okay. Saves me money on gas anyways," she muttered to herself, "at four dollars a gallon, I'm not going to be able to afford it soon."

Shane laughed at her comment, "Alright, so should we go now?"

"Yeah, let's go."

The two headed out for the second time that day, Shane locking the door behind them. The two, once again, walked in comfortable silence, lost in their thoughts.

As Shane pulled out of the parking garage, Mitchie said, "Caitlyn is going to be so surprised when she see's us!"

"Why?" Shane glanced sideways at her.

"Oh you know, she just figured that we'd never want to be in the same room again, not after what happened." That's how Mitchie chose to word it. "After what happened." It was so much easier then saying, "You know, after you wouldn't talk to me, because I lied and I cried for weeks and weeks."

Shane didn't laugh. He didn't even say anything; he kept his eyes focused on the road, clenching his teeth.

"Shane?" Mitchie said quietly.

"Mitchie, stop referring to it as 'after what happened' okay? Just say it. I deserted you. I didn't even give you time to explain. I'm not oblivious. I know what happened. And I don't blame you. I used to, I used to think you had deceived me, that it was all some ploy of yours," Shane said.

Mitchie sighed; she was hoping to avoid this kind of thing. "Shane, really-

"No," he shook his head, avoiding her eyes, "let me finish. Okay? Like I said, I used to blame you. But, after a while, after I realized what I did. I didn't see how I could blame you. Honestly, what had you really done? You didn't lie to me. You were only trying to fit in. I get that now." Shane sighed; it felt good to let out seven years worth of repressed feelings, especially to the person who needed to hear it most.

Mitchie let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding. "Thank you."

Shane turned to her, briefly, as they came to a stop light, "For what?"

"For saying all of that. It means a lot to me, more than you might know."

As Shane went to say something, Mitchie's cell phone rang. Mitchie looked at him apologetically, "Sorry."

Shane waved his hand, "No problem, go ahead."

"Hello?" Mitchie said.

Shane looked to her, her expression was neutral, she didn't look over enthusiastic. Was it Nate?

"Oh yeah?" she said interestingly.

Shane tore his eyes away to focus on the green light. He pushed down on the gas, trying, unsuccessfully, to catch what the conversation was about.

"Definitely. Yup, the three of us will be there. Seven thirty? Okay. Great. I love you to. Bye."

Shane sighed, so it was Nate. "That Nate?"

Mitchie put her phone back into her pocket, "Oh yeah, he wants the three of us to meet him at this club tonight, over on Washington. You know, since Caitlyn will be in town," she looked to Shane, "You aren't busy are you?"

Shane shook his head, "Nope, I'm all free. So, I'll definitely be there."

Mitchie sighed, "Look Shane, about the whole Camp Rock thing, it's in the past. Okay? Let's just forget about it. We both did things that we wish we could take back, so…just forget it."

"I don't want to forget it! I feel like a jackass for what I did! Don't you get it? God, if I had just…" Shane broke off, not wanting her to know what he was about to say.

"Shane, I know. Okay? I know. Fine. We won't forget what happened, but we can at least forgive each other right? We can be friends and not think of the past in the awkward way that we've been?"

Shane nodded, "Okay. That sounds about right."

Mitchie nodded as well, "Good. Now, let's just, not bring it back up, okay?"

"Alright." The two didn't say anything else for the rest of the car ride.

Shane turned right and they found themselves at the airport. They parked and Mitchie commented, "Wow, we're already here?"

"Yup, come on, let's go get your buddy."

Mitchie laughed, their confession forgotten, "Alright popstar, let's go!"

They marched into the airport, waiting by the baggage claim. Suddenly a bouncy girl with soft curls, approached them. "Mitchie!" she screamed.

The girls screamed, hugging eccentrically. "AGH! I've missed you so much!" Mitchie said.

Caitlyn backed up, "Wow! You look amazing!" Mitchie blushed. And then Caitlyn noticed Shane. "Wow, you mean, it worked? Already?" Caitlyn said.

Mitchie smacked her, "No! Shut up!"

Caitlyn rubbed her arm, "Um, ow? Jeez…I'm not here for more than five minutes, and already I'm being abused!" Caitlyn laughed. "I couldn't get this kind of treatment if I was staying in a hotel."

Shane looked curiously between the two, something strange was going on. "Well Caitlyn, I don't believe we've been properly introduced. I'm Shane," he held out his hand.

Caitlyn stared at his hand, "Am I supposed to shake that?" Caitlyn laughed, "I'm a hugger Shane." She held out her arms.

Shane laughed, accepting the hug, "Well, it's great to finally meet you."

Caitlyn giggled, "Well…it's not every day that you get to hug a pop sensation!"

Shane hung his head, sighing, "Jeez…can't go anywhere anymore," he muttered.

The girls laughed at the expression on his face, "Come on! Let's go!"

* * *

**A/N: Okay guys, its 2 a.m., I'm ending it here. Don't complain! I'm tired. Anyways, I hope you liked it, you better be glad I finally brought Caitlyn in! lol. Review please. And before I forget, for those of you who actually READ my author's notes, the next chapter is up for you guys to decide. The most requested plotline, or the best idea, is what I'll write about! PM me if you're confused. Thanks guys!**


	9. Revelations

**Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form do I own Camp Rock…unfortunately.**

**A/N: Okay, guys, I hope you're prepared for this chapter…because it may cause a heart attack. **

**Chapter Nine: Revelations **

* * *

Shane and the girls decided it'd be best to go and get Mitchie's car so the girls could get ready at Mitchie's place.

"Okay, so we'll meet you guys at seven thirty, okay?" Mitchie said.

Shane nodded, "Alright. I'll see you guys later. Bye Mitchie. Bye Caitlyn."

"Bye Shane." They said together.

Shane headed on up to his apartment, whistling one of their songs's as he went. He opened the door to his apartment, dropping his keys on the counter. He walked over to his answering machine, where 3 messages were waiting for him.

The first two were from fans, but the third, the third freaked Shane out altogether.

"_Shane? It's Haley. We need to talk. I'm coming over, okay? Look," the voice paused, "I know that when we broke up, things didn't end really well, but…it's important. I'll be at your place around seven."_

Shane froze. No. Not Haley. He had broken up with her three weeks ago. _What could she possibly want from me? _Shane chose not to dwell on it too much and focused instead on finding something to wear.

* * *

"So…"Caitlyn started, "You and Shane…" she trailed off.

Mitchie gripped the steering wheel so hard to the point that her knuckles began to turn a deathly white, "What?" she snapped.

Caitlyn laughed, "Wow. Feisty. Does Nate know what's going on between the two of you?" she asked mockingly.

Mitchie laughed, "Ha ha, Caitlyn! You're so funny, you know," Mitchie turned to her briefly, "you almost gave us away back at the airport.

Caitlyn put her hands up in surrender, "Sorry! I thought maybe you had already resolved things so…"

"Yeah well, we both know what happens when you assume."

Caitlyn guessed, "You make an ass out of u and me?"

Mitchie laughed, "No. You assume _wrong. _So far, Shane still won't…"

Caitlyn pried, "He won't admit it?" Caitlyn waved her hand, "Don't worry about it. He's into you. I could tell."

Mitchie ran a hand through her hair, "Yeah, well you better be right! It was your idea after all…"

_Mitchie was chatting with Caitlyn on the phone. "Mitchie! You won't believe what I'm hearing from Nate!!"_

_Mitchie tore the phone from her ear, Caitlyn was sometimes…okay, most of the time, a little over eccentric, "What?"_

"_Shane is still in love with you!"_

_Mitchie froze, she almost dropped her phone, she was so surprised. "What did you say?"_

_Caitlyn laughed, "Okay, so he still won't admit it, but it's becoming painfully obvious, or at least that's what Nate said."_

_Mitchie shook her head, "Caitlyn, I haven't seen Shane in seven years."_

_Caitlyn scoffed, "So what? You guys don't even realize the kind of chemistry you had! Everyone saw it! You just need a second chance!"_

_Mitchie sighed, as much as she didn't want to admit it, Caitlyn was right. "So what? You think I should just show up and say, 'Hey Shane. You miss me?'"_

_Caitlyn laughed, and Mitchie knew exactly what kind of laugh it was. "Oh no. You're getting an idea."_

"_Yes, yes I am."_

_Mitchie sighed, "What?"_

"_You and Nate." That's all she said._

_Mitchie said, "What? Me and Nate? What are you talking about? He's YOUR boyfriend."_

_Caitlyn laughed diabolically, "You and Nate. Are going to pretend to be engaged."_

_That time, Mitchie did drop her phone._

"_Mitchie?"_

Caitlyn smiled, "Ah yes…" Caitlyn turned to her, "And so far it's working! I mean, Shane is obviously jealous of you and a few more catastrophic wedding sprees and he'll finally admit it!"

Mitchie sighed, "I don't know Caitlyn. It feels kind of wrong to be lying to him. And Nate is YOUR fiancé, not mine! How are we going to explain THAT to the priest?"

Caitlyn laughed, "I know! Don't you understand that I just want you to be happy? Can't you see what I'm trying to do for you?"

Mitchie looked at her, "Well, yeah. Don't get me wrong, you and Nate have been great, going along with this…" she muttered, "even though it wasn't my idea…and I'm happy that you're trying to make us happy. I just…I feel so…"

Caitlyn supplied, "Diabolical?"

Mitchie nodded, "Yeah. I mean, sooner or later, Shane's going to find out. And what do we do then?"

Caitlyn shrugged, "Well…when I came up with the plan…I didn't exactly think that far."

Mitchie sighed, "Great."

**

* * *

It was about five to seven and Shane was finishing up, getting ready. He was spreading gel throughout his hair, and then his apartment was being buzzed. He ran out of the bathroom, and pressed the button, "Yeah?"**

"Uh, Shane, it's Haley. We really need to talk."

Shane sighed, "Okay. Come on up." Shane buzzed her in, and then quickly fixed up his appearance.

And then his apartment bell rang, "I'm coming!" he yelled.

He opened the door, and there in all of her divine beauty, stood his ex, Haley. "Hi Shane," she said in her sultry voice.

He looked at his watch, "Look Haley, I'm supposed to be meeting a few friends down at this club at seven thirty, so I really need this to hurry."

Haley stepped inside, "Shane, this won't take more than a minute."

Shane nodded, "Okay, what do you want? And, if you want to get back together, look, forget it, okay? We're over now, and there's no point in-

Haley cut him off, "I'm pregnant."

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh, what did Pyro just do!? Did she just throw in a HUGE surprise? You bet I did! I wish I could've seen your guys' faces as you read the last line! Lol. Review please; I'm sure you've all got A LOT to say!**


	10. Yeah, Me Neither

Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form, do I own Camp Rock.

_**A/N**__: Aww, don't you guys just hate me for what I did to you in the last chapter? I'm banking on the fact that __**NONE**__ of you saw it coming. That's because I kept it a secret! Lol. Anyways, if you're reading this right now, prepare to get excited. Thanks to Andy (__**Andy The Christmas Tree**__) I will be updating two more times today. That's right people, __**THREE**__ updates in one day. You're welcome! And also, thank you guys! I got FORTY-TWO reviews for chapter nine! THANK YOU SO MUCH! And without further ado…here's chapter ten!_

**Chapter Ten: Yeah, Me Neither**

* * *

Shane's jaw dropped. Had he heard right? Did Haley just say that she was pregnant? "What?" he finally said.

Haley stepped into his apartment, sitting down at his couch, "I said that I'm pregnant."

"Is it…" Shane trailed off, gesturing between the two.

Haley snapped, "Of course it's yours! I saw my doctor okay? I'm three weeks pregnant. And guess what we were doing a few weeks ago?"

Shane closed his eyes. This wasn't happening. He wasn't ready to be a father and he definitely wasn't ready to be with Haley. "Well, what are you going to do?"

Haley put her head in her hands. "I don't know! Okay, I don't know! God, it's not as if I asked for this to happen! I _can't _be a mother! I don't know how to…"

Shane kneeled down, pulling her face up, "Hey, look…we can figure this out together okay? It's not just your problem."

Haley was furious, "My baby is not a problem!"

Shane backed up, "Okay, I'm sorry. All I meant was that we'll deal with this together, okay?"

She leaned back, sobbing. "Shane, I'm sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen and I want you to know that I don't expect us to be together just because I'm carrying your baby. I just," she sighed, "you deserved the right to know."

"Thank you for telling me. The press would have a field day if they got word of this." He said.

Haley looked up at him, biting her lip nervously, "Shane, what am I going to do? I can't kill this baby and the thought that this baby would be taken care of by someone else…loved by someone else…I can't give it up for adoption."

Running his hands through his hair, Shane finally said, "Then, we keep it."

"So, has anyone heard from Shane?" asked Mitchie.

She was hoping that he would have showed up, she was really looking forward to seeing him.

Jason and Nate shook their heads apologetically, "No, but he'll be here! I know it." Nate said confidently.

Mitchie looked around the club, "I hope so."

Caitlyn looked up at her boyfriend, Mitchie's _fiancé, _saying, "If he doesn't show up, I'm kicking his a-

Nate kissed her before she could carry out her sentence.

Mitchie continued to stare at the doors, waiting for Shane to make his entrance. And then she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around, only to become face to face with Shane…and a girl.

Shane shoved his hands in his pockets, "I really hate to ruin your guys' night, but I have some…" he looked to Haley, "news."

Haley shifted nervously, she hadn't wanted to come, insisting that she wouldn't be welcome. Shane, however, felt that it would be best if they explained together.

Shane opened his mouth, "Haley's pregnant."

Mitchie dropped her glass, and it shattered across the floor. Complaints were heard from the few people standing around. "Wh-what?" she said.

Shane nodded, "Haley just found out, she's three weeks pregnant."

Caitlyn looked at Nate, her gaze furious. In a low tone, she whispered, "How could you let this happen!?"

Nate whispered back, "Let what happen!? It's not like I can stop him from having sex!"

Caitlyn snapped back, "Yeah, well now Mitchie's heart's been broken! Again!"

Nate sighed, "So what are you guys going to do?"

Haley spoke up, "We're going to keep the baby."

Mitchie choked out, "So, you guys are together now?"

Shane and Haley shook their heads, "No. We've been down that road before and…nothing is there. Nothing special. Shane and I are going to have a platonic relationship and share custody. Nothing romantic will be coming between us," she declared.

As much as Mitchie wanted to feel better, she couldn't help but feel crushed. Shane, _her _Shane, was having someone else's _baby. _"Oh." She said.

Shane nodded, "We just wanted you guys to know that, seeing as you're the most important people in my life, I didn't want to keep this a secret."

Caitlyn, Nate, and Mitchie, all at the same time, had a panicked look in their eyes. "Uh, thanks?" Nate tried.

Haley looked down at her watch, "Well, my boyfriend wants to meet me, so I'll talk to you later Shane." She waved goodbye to everyone else.

Shane sat down, grabbing Jason's beer, downing it quickly. "Hey!" Jason yelled.

Nate held Jason back, "Nah, he needs it far more than you do."

Shane then made a grab for Nate's beer. "Hey!" Nate yelled.

Jason then said, mockingly, "He needs it far more than you do."

To lighten the mood, Caitlyn stood up, "Well…how about we go dance. Nate? Mitchie?"

Mitchie waved her hand, "No, I'll sit this one out."

Caitlyn looked at her, concerned, "Okay, what about you Nate?"

Nate glared as Shane emptied his beer, "Yeah, sure."

Caitlyn pulled Nate to the dance floor, but some movement caught Nate's eye. "Damn. That girl's got some moves." He whistled.

The break dancer turned to him, "Thanks dude!" She then took a better look at him, "Whoa! You're like, Nate Sampson!"

Nate looked around, "Err…no I'm not!"

The break dancer stared incredulously, "I'm Andy! And…yes you are! You're totally him! Trust me, I'm a fan, I KNOW these kinds of things!"

Nate rubbed the back of his head, "Okay, well it was nice to meet you Andy…"

Andy yelled, "Wait!" And ran up to him, almost breaking him in a bone-crushing hug. "You're my favorite!" she yelled as she left to go dance.

Caitlyn shook her head, "Wow. I'll never get used to that."

Nate danced around her, "Yeah, me neither."

Caitlyn sighed, "I can't believe that Shane and that girl…" Caitlyn trailed off.

Nate looked down at her, "Yeah, me neither."

* * *

**A/N: The random break dancer was my former friend, Andy The Christmas Tree. She's gone now, off in her own corner of the world. If you've read this before, just forget she was even in this chapter, okay? Thanks guys. **


	11. A Kiss

**Disclaimer: In no way, shape or form do I own Camp Rock.**

_A/N: Okay guys, I hope you guys appreciate this quick update! (Don't expect this to happen tomorrow…)_

**Chapter Eleven: A Kiss **

* * *

Mitchie sighed. She was still in shock of it all. Pregnant. Shane. Baby. Those were the three words that kept ringing in her head.

"Hey Mitchie, I need to go to the bathroom, come with me?" Caitlyn said, with a knowing look in her eyes.

Mitchie nodded, "Okay."

Shane looked up, on his third beer, "Why do chicks always go to the bathroom together? Seriously…is there something that I should know?"

Nate glared at him, still upset that his beer was stolen, "That's a mystery that will never be solved my friend. After all, it's a girl's world. We just live in it."

Caitlyn smiled. "That's right and don't you forget it."

Jason laughed, "Jeez…this would be perfect for a reality TV show…so perfect," he muttered to himself.

Caitlyn and Mitchie made their way to the bathroom, weaving their way through the crowd of dancers.

Caitlyn pulled her down to the sofa that was in the bathroom, "Can you believe it? She's pregnant!"

"I know," Mitchie whispered, "but what am I supposed to do now? Huh? Where does 'baby' fit into the plan?"

Caitlyn furrowed her eyebrows, "I don't know! I mean…Shane's not with her…it could still work out."

"But Caitlyn, they're bonded together…by a baby. _Their _baby. It's just a matter of time…"

"Matter of time until what!? You think he'll eventually leave you for her?"

Mitchie sighed, "He's not with me! That's just it. He thinks that Nate and I are still getting married! Face it, he's…" Mitchie choked back a sob, "…not into me."

Caitlyn hugged her, "Mitchie, you're wrong! Every time Nate looks at you, he gets angry! Of course…it is kind of funny…but, what I'm saying is, don't give up hope!"

The two girls broke apart, only to come face to face with fifteen girls staring at them as if they'd grown two heads. "Err…what? You've never seen two girls cry because one of them was upset that she was pretending to be with her best friend's fiancé so that the guy she was in love with would finally open his eyes, only to find out that an ex-girlfriend of his showed up and admitted that she was having his baby?"

The girls blinked, Caitlyn and Mitchie getting up and running out of the bathroom. They rushed back to the guys, saying, "Sorry, long line."

Shane was wasted. He was on his 5th beer. He looked at Mitchie saying, "Wow. You lied to me," he slurred his words, "you…liar. Knew I couldn't trust you."

Mitchie gasped, it was like a drunken reenactment of his rejection seven years ago, "Shane, stop it."

Shane pulled his head up, "Leave…me alone."

Nate sighed, "Maybe we should all head home. Tonight was kind of a shock for all of us."

Jason spoke up, "Well…not really for me. Haley and him were going at it for months…it was only a matter of time before his actions caught up with him."

Mitchie looked crushed. Caitlyn smacked Jason. "Idiot!" she screamed.

Nate spoke up, "Okay, obviously Shane isn't well enough to get home," he looked to Mitchie, "can you take him home?

Mitchie panicked, "Me? Wouldn't that be kind of suspicious? Maybe Jason…"

Jason put his hands up, "No can do. I have to get home, I'm getting up really early tomorrow to head over to the studio."

Mitchie looked to Nate, "Can't you take him?"

Nate shook his head, "Can't. Going to the studio."

"CAITLYN!?"

Caitlyn shrugged, "Sorry."

"What's your excuse?" she said angrily.

Caitlyn smiled, "I don't have one, I'm just not going."

Shane looked up, "You guys…I love you guys…"

Mitchie sighed, "Give me his keys."

Nate pulled them out of his pocket, "Make sure he gets inside his apartment, okay? And don't let him leave."

"Fine," Mitchie sighed, "Can you at least help me get him into the car?"

"Yeah."

So, with a bit of effort, the group got Shane into his car, Mitchie driving him back home.

After hauling Shane up to his apartment, Mitchie said, "Okay, popstar, you need to get some sleep, tomorrow you're going to have a major hangover."

As she went to leave, Shane said, "Mitchie."

She turned around, sighing, "What Shane?"

"Don't leave."

"Okay."

She sat on the corner of his bed. "What's up?"

He mumbled something.

"What?"

"Kiss me Mitchie," he said.

Mitchie froze, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Please?" he said slowly.

"Okay, but ONLY on the cheek," she leaned towards him, aiming for the side of his face.

And then Shane turned his head, and she kissed his lips. She broke it off, "This was a bad idea!" she screamed.

She got up, prepared to run out, but then realized that she didn't have her car. Shane said, "Please don't leave Mitchie. Stay here. With me."

Mitchie stopped, "I don't know…"

He whispered, "Please?"

Mitchie sighed, walking back, she layed down on his bed, "Go to sleep popstar."

Knowing that she was next to him, he fell soundlessly asleep.

Within minutes, Mitchie too, fell asleep, but not before muttering, "I love you, popstar."

* * *

**A/N: Okay…the next chapter will be A LOT funnier! Trust me on that! But…please, do me a favor and review! I love it when you guys do!**


	12. Just A Joke Guys!

_Disclaimer: I think you all know by now that I don't own Camp Rock._

**A/N: You guys…don't kill me…it's just a joke…I'm still putting up the next chapter tonight…just thought this would be funny…**

* * *

Shane woke up with a start, rubbing his eyes, he looked down…Mitchie was in his bed! "OH SHIT!" he said. _Did we sleep together!?_

* * *

**A/N: And there's chapter 12. How much do you guys hate me? Don't get too mad! It was just a little joke! The next chapter is STILL going up tonight!**


	13. Shane's Hangover

_Disclaimer: I think you all know by now that I don't own Camp Rock._

**A/N: Okay guys…here's the REAL chapter twelve. Ha ha. Before I forget, I have to say a big thank you to everyone who reviewed today…I'm really thankful, and also, ANDY! Thank you for inspiring me with your ideas!! **

**Chapter Twelve: Shane's Hangover**

* * *

Shane woke up with a start, rubbing his eyes, he looked down…Mitchie was in his bed! "OH SHIT!" he said. _Did we sleep together!?_

Mitchie woke up, after hearing him scream, "WHAT!?"

Shane pointed, "YOU! ME! IN BED! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED LAST NIGHT!?"

Mitchie was shocked, "Wh-what?"

Shane looked under the covers, "My clothes are still on?" he said confusedly.

Mitchie finally got the idea, "WHAT!? NO! SHANE WE DIDN'T SLEEP TOGETHER!"

Shane wasn't listening to her, "What am I going to tell Nate!?"

Mitchie screamed, "SHANE! WE. DID. NOT. HAVE. SEX."

"Oh God. Nate is going to kill me. Oh God."

Mitchie had enough, she slapped him. "SHANE!!"

He snapped out of it, "WHAT!?"

In his face, she shouted, "WE DID NOT HAVE SEX!"

"Well, then, why are you in my bed?"

Mitchie blushed. "Because…you were kinda drunk last night…so, I offered to take you home," Mitchie almost rolled her eyes, saying the last part, "And when we got here, you asked me to stay."

Shane looked at her, blushing, "You…you actually stayed?"

"Well…obviously."

Shane smiled, "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Shane rubbed his forehead, "Holy shit."

Mitchie sympathized, "Hangover."

"Yeah."

"Here, let me get you some aspirin and water."

"Mitchie, I SERIOUSLY doubt some aspirin is going to take away this headache."

Mitchie smirked, "Guess I'll have to concoct the super-secret Torres hangover surprise."

Shane raised his eyebrows, "What? Speak in one word sentences only. I'm easily confused."

Mitchie laughed, grabbing his hands. "Come on popstar! Let's see what's in your kitchen."

Shane groaned, "It's empty. I forgot to get my groceries."

Mitchie laughed, "Okay popstar, grab your keys, we're going shopping."

Shane groaned again, "No! You're supposed to be nurturing me back to normal humanly health, not trying to kill me with your girly grocery shopping!"

"Oh, shut up! Now, let's go. Don't worry about changing, everyone knows that popstars look like crap normally."

Shane said, "Hey! I never look like crap," he sighed, "I ALWAYS look good _even_ when I look bad."

Rolling her eyes, Mitchie merely said, "Come on already!"

And so the two, with bedhead, wrinkled clothes, and Shane with a hangover, headed out of his apartment complex, running on over to Wal-Mart.

The two sifted through the aisles. "Okay…so, what kind of sodas do you like?"

"Eh, I don't know Mitchie. My head is pounding, and like I said…one word sentences only, please."

Mitchie laughed, "Fine. I'm getting you Pepsi."

Shane groaned, "No. Pepsi…is…an…imposter. Coke, baby. Coke."

Mitchie put her hands on her hips, glaring, "What? I don't think so! EVERYONE knows that pepsi is better than coke!!"

"No."

"YES!"

Shane covered his ears, "Okay…I'm glad you've got the one word sentences down…now let's work on those decibels…"

Mitchie laughed, forgetting their childish argument, "Fine! Coke it is."

And so the shopping continued…

"Vegetables?"

Shane grimaced, "Pass."

Mitchie put her hands on her hips, and in a maternal tone said, "You have to eat your vegetables, mister! They're good for you!"

Shane smirked, "Yes, mom."

Mitchie smiled. "Thank you." And with that, she dumped in one of just about everything into their cart.

The entire time, Shane simply gagged. "Nasty…"

They finally showed up at the cashier, and as they waited in line, the people behind them said in hushed tones, "Jesus. Could they have bought more shit?"

Mitchie stiffened, prepared to just ignore them. Shane, however, wasn't.

He turned around, "What?"

The couple, ugly as toads, said, "What? Oh, we were just commenting on how much the two of you were buying…"

Shane snorted, "Shove it up your ass, bitch."

He turned to Mitchie, who's mouth was hanging open, "Was that completely necessary?"

The couple behind them were fuming, "Who do you think you are!?"

He turned around, "Oh shut up!" he snapped. "You're a bunch of assholes, and you know it."

The man stepped up, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me! Now, why don't you and you're ugly ass wife, go away now!"

The couple, embarrassed by the situation, turned around, heading for a different line.

Mitchie turned to him, astonished, "SHANE!"

"What?" he said innocently.

"That was wrong and you know it! You should have just let it go!"

"Mitchie, if you don't step up for yourself, people walk all over you," wincing he continued, "and what did I say about those decibels?"

Mitchie sighed. "Whatever you say Shane."

* * *

"Eww…and I'm supposed to drink that?"

Mitchie laughed, "Trust me, sure it doesn't look good…but, I swear, give it five minutes, and it's like you're hangover just disappears."

Shane looked at her incredulously, "I don't know…"

Mitchie glared, "Just drink the damn drink, Shane."

Shane put his hands up, grabbing the glass, he chugged it so he couldn't taste it.

Mitchie rested against the counter, arms folded, "And?"

Shane said, "Hmm…surprisingly, not that bad…"

"I told you."

Shane laughed, and five minutes later, commented, "HOLY SHIT! IT WORKS!!"

Mitchie laughed, "I told you it would!"

Shane got down on his knees, wrapping his arms around her legs, "Thank you, miracle worker! You know, you should think about selling that stuff. People would kill for it!"

Mitchie laughed, "Yeah, I don't think so…"

Shane pouted, "Killjoy."

* * *

**A/N: Okay…so how many people wanted to kill me last chapter? Lol. I was seriously just messing with you! Lol. Kay, next chapter I'll try and get more into the wedding/pregnancy stuff. Peace!**


	14. More Revelations

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, okay? SO LAY OFF!! Lol._

A/N: Thanks again for all the support guys! **QueenSusanLovesKingCaspian18 **reminded me of something important, so everyone say thank you! Lol. Okay, here's the next chapter! By the way, **UndeniablyMe **wrote an incredible story about Shane and Mitchie being in opposite positions, it's really awesome and it's called **Camp Rock: Mirror Image,** so make SURE you check it out, and drop a review for her, ok? Thanks! And now…here's the story!

**Chapter Thirteen: More Revelations**

* * *

Shane groaned as his day began. He rubbed his eyes saying, "It's too early for this."

Eventually he got up, not bothering to make his bed, he headed for the kitchen. With his eyes half open, he took out a few eggs, and some bacon. He started making some breakfast, and when it was done he poured himself a cup of coffee, his daily pick-me-up. "Mmm. Coffee."

He brought the plate and glass over to the living room, turning the news on. He took a sip of his coffee, not really paying much attention to the screen.

And then…he heard, "Ladies, prepare to be disappointed! It seems that music sensation Shane Gray is taken!"

Shane's first thought was: _Crap. What did Haley do?_

And then the newscaster said, "Spotted a week ago with an unidentified brunette shopping for wedding dresses, it seems as if the notorious playboy is finally settling down!"

Shane's second thought was: _Shit. _

Without much thought, Shane ran for his keys, heading out the door.

And then he looked down, deciding it would be best that he run back to his apartment.

He was only in his boxers.

* * *

Shane headed out of his apartment in a hurry. "Damn," "Shit," and "Crap," were as far as his vocabulary would take him in his current state of mind.

He impatiently tapped his foot as the elevator finally took him to the garage. "Finally!"

He practically sprinted for his car, getting in, he speeded out. Shane brought new light to the term, "road rage."

Within minutes he arrived at Nate's apartment, and he knew for a fact that Nate never locked his door. "People always lock their doors because they think that people are going to break in. Reverse psychology man. Reverse psychology."

He burst into the apartment, yelling, "It's not true! Don't believe a word of it!"

The sight he was greeted with, however, stunned him speechless.

Caitlyn jumped up from Nate's lap, "We can explain!!"

Nate spoke slowly, "Shane. It's not what it looks like!"

Shane snapped back, "What! She fell and your lips are what broke her fall?"

Caitlyn and Nate blushed, "No-

Shane paced back in forth, muttering, "I can't believe this. How. What? I don't-

Caitlyn said, "Shane, seriously, we can explain!"

Nate nudged her, "We can?"

She glared, "Well, you better come up with something!"

Shane turned around, looking at the two in anger, "How could you two do this to Mitchie!? She's going to be devastated when she finds out!"

Shane took a step closer, "And you!" he pointed to Nate, "seven years ago you called me a bastard for letting her go, well, what the _hell _does that make you!?"

Nate looked down, "Shane-

"NO! Don't you _dare _'Shane' me!" he snapped.

Caitlyn looked to Nate, who simply shrugged his shoulders, "It _was _your idea. _You _should be the one to explain! I was just the poor guy who got dragged into this mess."

Caitlyn rolled her eyes, "Yeah, whatever."

Shane glared, "Will someone please explain to me what is going on? And what do you mean, 'it was your idea'?"

Caitlyn looked down, "Well…"

Shane's intense glare…intensified, "Well, WHAT!?"

Caitlyn jumped, "Okay, okay! We, and by we, I mean, me, Nate, and MITCHIE…were kind of…"

"KIND OF WHAT!?" Shane was frustrated. _What is going on!?_

Nate blurted out, "I'mnotreallyMitchie'sfiance!I'mCaitlyn's!"

Shane's expression went slack, "What?"

Again, Nate said, slowly, "I'm not with Mitchie. I'm with Caitlyn."

Shane's face filled with rage, "Are you kidding me? _Mitchie_ is supposed to be your fiancé, and you've moved on to her BEST FRIEND!?"

Nate winced from the noise. "Shane. Wait. Let us explain."

Shane continued to glare, "If I'm not satisfied with the explanation, you," Shane pointed to Nate, "are getting your ass kicked."

Nate gulped, "Err…okay."

Caitlyn sighed, "Look, sit down okay? This is going to be a lot to take in."

Shane sat down, crossing his arms, he said, "Well…EXPLAIN!"

Caitlyn looked up to Nate, before looking back at Shane, "Well…it _was _my idea."

Nate took over, "…and we agreed to it…"

Caitlyn continued, "…so don't blame Mitchie, okay? She really just wanted you back-

Shane stopped them, "One: You're avoiding the truth. Two: What do you mean she wanted _me _back?"

Caitlyn sighed, "Fine. I'll tell you the truth, but don't say I didn't warn you!"

Shane nodded, "So?"

"Nate told me that you were still hung up on Mitchie," Shane blushed, "so…I came up with a plan to get the two of you together."

Shane looked at her in shock, "Are you telling me that Mitchie _pretended _to be with Nate, who is _your _fiancé, for the sole purpose of maybe getting together with me?"

Caitlyn and Nate stared at each other, "Yep."

Shane laughed. And laughed. And laughed. Eventually he wiped the tears away, "Wait. So, what does this mean?"

"She loves you Shane. That much we know. Please don't be mad at her. She didn't really want to go through with this in the first place! If you're going to be mad, then be mad at me." Caitlyn finished.

Shane howled, "Are you kidding? This is great!"

Nate and Caitlyn, in unison, said, "Huh?"

"I love her too! This is…" Shane stopped, laughing manically, "Oh…this is perfect."

Nate backed up, "I don't like that look in your eye."

Shane looked at the two, "Neither of you are going to tell her that I know the truth, understand?"

Caitlyn pleaded, "Why not!?"

"Because, I want _her _to admit the truth."

Nate said, "But, dude, don't you want the girl, like, now?"

Shane nodded, "Of course I do, but, I want her to tell me what's going on, and until she does, you two are going to keep up this little fiasco, understand?"

Caitlyn mumbled, "Great. I've officially crossed over to the dark side."

Shane rolled his eyes, "Caitlyn, you _are _the dark side."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, hope you guys LOVE this chapter, because **_**I **_**do! Review if you do!!**


	15. Thoughts Circling

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything kiddies.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys! I got, I think, around 45? I really appreciate them! Anyways…here's the much anticipated next chapter! This chapter may be a little weird, I tried to get a bit of everyone in on this chapter, so you could see what they were thinking.**

**Chapter Fourteen: Thoughts Circling **

* * *

Mitchie's jaw dropped at what she was seeing. Everywhere, on TV, on the radio, and on the magazine in her hands, everyone thought that she and Shane had something going on. There, on the front cover, was a picture of Shane and her, in the Bridal Boutique they were in a week ago.

"This is not good…" she muttered.

Mitchie was out at the mall, shopping alone, because Caitlyn wanted some "alone time" with Nate. What she didn't realize was the stares she was getting from many of the people in the mall.

Until she turned around. Precisely 38 teenage girls were standing behind her. "Err…hi?"

The second she turned around, said teenagers erupted into an ear piercing shriek. "YOU'RE SHANE GRAY'S FIANCE!" they shouted.

Mitchie tensed up, "Crap." And without thinking she ran, dodging shoppers, people who followed the crowd, thinking she might be important, and other obstacles.

With only seconds to spare, Mitchie got in her car. She backed up and speeded out of the parking area.

"Okay…now it's time to talk to Nate and Caitlyn. Then Shane." Mitchie sighed. _Life is good, Mitchie. Life is good._

Mitchie practically raced her way over to Nate's apartment. She ran up the stairs, not bothering to wait for the elevator. She got to his door, not bothering to knock, she just let herself in.

"Nate, Caitlyn, I have to-

She broke off, noting that Shane was in the room with them. Shane smirked at her, "Hey Mitchie."

She was confused. Had they not seen the news? "Uh, hey guys."

Shane's smile was as wide as it would go, "Well…I've been here long enough, I'll see you guys later. Bye Mitchie." He said.

He left Nate's apartment, and Mitchie simply stood there, mostly confused. "Guys…about me and Shane…"

Caitlyn looked to Nate, neither knew what she was talking about. "You mean…you're going to admit the truth to him now?" Caitlyn asked excitedly.

Mitchie shook her head, "No! Not yet, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. You didn't say anything to Shane about the picture did you?"

Caitlyn titled her head, confused, "Huh?"

Mitchie sighed, "You haven't seen the news? The magazines?"

Nate shrugged, "Nope."

Mitchie sat down on the sofa, "Yeah well, apparently, Shane and I are getting married."

Nate clapped, "Really?"

Caitlyn smacked him, "Idiot!"

Mitchie stared at the two, "No!" she sighed in frustration, "Forget it. Why was Shane here?"

Caitlyn and Nate avoided her eyes, "Just passing by…"

"Yeah right, you two are the worst liars ever. Why was he here?"

Nate looked to Caitlyn, "You wanna explain this one?"

"Look…Mitchie, I'd _really _like to tell you, but I can't. I'm sorry." Caitlyn said.

Mitchie shrugged, "Fine. But seriously, what am I supposed to do about Shane? He still doesn't know the truth. He's going to kill me when he finds out!"

Nate laughed. Caitlyn nudged him, as he muttered, "Oh the irony…"

* * *

Shane was smiling like mad as he left Nate's apartment. Mitchie was clueless to his recently acquired knowledge, and he was going to use all of it against her.

To himself he muttered, "She loves me."

Yep, Shane Gray was head over heels in love with Mitchie Torres, that much was true. And he was anxious to tell her.

But not before messing with her.

* * *

Caitlyn was a bit apprehensive after telling Shane the truth. On the one hand, she was _sort of _betraying Mitchie's trust. On the other, she was helping her out.

Mitchie had no idea what was going on…which was ironic, first she was an insider, and then Shane finds out the truth, and their positions were switched.

"Things couldn't have gotten more complicated," she thought aloud.

* * *

Nate, unlike Caitlyn, didn't really care that Shane had found out the truth. He was just glad that he was no longer keeping up such an act. It was just too awkward pretending to be Mitchie's fiancé…especially when he was in love with Caitlyn.

Though, he had to admit, things were bound to be amusing.

* * *

Mitchie finally left Nate's apartment, leaving Caitlyn with her fiancé. She decided that she and Shane should have a talk.

So, she headed on over to his apartment. She walked up to the complex, but was shocked to find Haley walking for the building as well.

The two met up at the same spot, but both didn't know what to say.

Finally Haley stuck her hand out, "Um, hi. Last time we met, thing were a little awkward. I'm Haley as you know already."

Mitchie took her hand in a daze. "Uh, hey. I'm Mitchie."

Haley smiled, "Yeah, Shane's fiancé, right?"

Mitchie's cheeks flushed, "Err…no. I'm Nate's fiancé. It was kind of a mix-up." Mitchie bit her tongue as she lied.

Haley frowned, "Oh. That's too bad, you and Shane would be soooo adorable."

"Sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but don't you want Shane back?"

Haley laughed, "No! I mean, Shane's a great guy and all, once you get past his popstar attitude, but I've met someone else, someone I really think I could love. I don't want to be with Shane just because we're having a baby."

Mitchie swallowed, "Wow. I didn't realize…"

Haley held up her hand. "Don't worry about it! I'm not here to get Shane back, I just want him to be involved in this baby's life. That's all."

Finally Mitchie smiled, "Okay. Well, I'm glad. Anyways, we're both here for Shane, aren't we?"

"Yeah." Haley said awkwardly.

"Well, come on, I'm sure he'll buzz us in."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I'm sorry that not too much happened in this chapter. I'm really disappointed in it. I just wanted to incorporate a little Mitchie and a bit of Haley into the story. I think you can tell that next chapter will deal a lot more with the pregnancy and "wedding". **


	16. Awkward

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything, there'd be no point in this.**

**A/N: Thanks for all of your amazing reviews guys! I'm so excited, and I've even hit the 500 review mark!! I didn't even think that was possible! I'm SO happy about that! Anyways, here's the next chapter of Spell!**

**Chapter Fifteen: Awkward**

* * *

Shane was panicking. Mitchie _and _Haley? At the same time! What was he going to do? How awkward was it going to be, talking to the girl you loved, and the girl you knocked up, at the same time!?

"This is not good…" Shane muttered to himself, "Not good at all…"

Finally the two girls showed up at his door, Mitchie knocking gently, but firmly, on the solid wood.

"Shane?" she yelled through the door.

Shane shot his head up. _Crap. _"Err…coming, just a second."

He cautiously walked to the door, each step becoming more and more hesitant than the last. _Everything is going to be okay…just fine…_

He opened the door and was greeted by a nervous, smiling Mitchie and a seemingly, glowing Haley. "Uh, hi guys, come on in." He ushered the two inside, thanking God that he was able to control the nervousness he was feeling on the inside.

Mitchie and Haley entered slowly, Shane closing the door, following helplessly behind. Mitchie and Haley sat on opposite sides of his couch, Shane choosing to sit across from them.

"Yeah so…" Shane started, chuckling nervously.

Haley coughed, "Well, Shane, I was hoping we could talk about the baby."

Mitchie finally realized that she shouldn't have been intruding; it really wasn't any of her business. "Oh, well, maybe I should just leave you guys to-

Shane's eyes darted to hers, almost pleading for her to stay. In his head, he was saying, _please don't leave…I can't…I can't do this alone…_

Mitchie looked helplessly from Shane to Haley, for confirmation. Haley smiled, "Mitchie, I really don't mind! Stay, really! It's okay!"

Mitchie paused, "Well…I guess, I guess I'll stay…"

Shane sighed in relief, before looking back to Haley, "Uh, so what'd you want to…talk about?"

Haley nodded, "Yes, well, I just figured that we should figure out what we're going to do, before this baby comes. How do you feel Shane? After all, it's your baby too."

Shane gulped. _My baby… _He finally smiled and it was so sincere that Mitchie was taken by surprise. He looked so…genuinely happy, she was unsure that it was the same Shane. "Shane?" she questioned.

"I want to be a part of this baby's life. I want to watch him or her grow up…I…I refuse to let this baby grow up without a father. Whatever you need me to do Haley, whatever you want me to be involved in…I'll be there."

Shane had never been so serious in his life. He finally realized that it was happening. A baby, his son or daughter…He was going to be a father.

Mitchie saw the way Shane's eyes twinkled, the way he felt. She wanted to cry, it was so touching. Instead, she merely smiled in reassurance.

Haley, however, was crying. She got up, stumbling over to Shane. She wrapped her arms around him, "Thank you. You don't know how happy you just made me. Shane…the fact that you want to be a part of this baby's life…I couldn't have asked for anyone better…"

Mitchie sucked in her breath. It was a beautiful moment, but at the same time, it was breaking her heart. Shane was having someone else's baby. And there it was, the truth staring her right in the face. Even if she and Shane ended up together, by some miracle, Haley was always going to be in the picture. The ultimate question was, could she handle that?

Mitchie got up, tears starting to form around her eyes. Without glancing at Shane or Haley, she ran for the door. "Um," she choked on her words, "Shane…I have to go…I'm meeting someone…I'll see you later." She opened his door, running for the elevator.

Haley broke apart from Shane, "Shane? Do you think you should go after her? She didn't look so hot…"

Shane didn't hear a word Haley said, he was already chasing after Mitchie. But before he could get to her, the elevator doors had closed.

He stared in defeat. _Damn it. _He walked dejectedly back to Haley. "She left." He said in a monotone.

She stared curiously at Shane, "Do you…do you like her?"

Shane sat in his chair, "Haley…I don't _just _like her. I _love _her."

Haley was beaming. "Really!?" She was excited.

Shane looked up in confusion, "What do you mean, really? Isn't it obvious?"

She rolled her eyes, "Well…yes, but she told me she was engaged to Nate-

Shane laughed, "No, she's not."

"Huh?"

Shane elaborated, "Well…Mitchie and Caitlyn, okay mostly Caitlyn," Shane muttered, "the she devil…" before continuing, "concocted this 'scheme' to get me back. Mitchie was just pretending to be Nate's fiancé."

"Wait. So, she was just pretending to be with Nate…to get to you?"

"Yeah. Anyways…so it turns out that Nate is actually Caitlyn's fiancé."

"Really?" Haley laughed. These were some crazy friends of Shane's…

"Yeah…and then I caught Nate and Caitlyn in a compromising position…" Shane shuddered, "and well…the rest is history."

Haley had tears forming in her eyes, she was laughing so hard, "Let me get this straight. Mitchie was pretending to be Nate's fiancé, who was really with Caitlyn?" Shane nodded, "but she really loves you?" Shane nodded again, "And...you love her?"

Shane smiled fondly, "With all my heart."

"Then why in the hell won't you tell _her _that?"

Shane's smile dissipated, "I was getting to that part."

"Well…explain please."

"Mitchie apparently loves me…and everyone knew it…but me. I just…I want _her _to admit it. You know? I want to hear her say it, so…I'm willing to hold up this charade until she does."

Haley shook her head, "You, my baby daddy, are an idiot."

Shane glared.

**A/N: And there's chapter fifteen. A little bit deeper into the plot, no? I hope you liked this one; I thought it was pretty wicked decent! Thanks again, my loyal reviewers! Now…review please!**

* * *


	17. Shane and Mitchie

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but I do own this story! Muah ha ha!**

**A/N:** Okay…so it seems that I owe a dedication to a few people…thank you _**Stacey and Elisha**_ for your wonderful reviews and thanks to _**Nataliya**_ for being an amazing friend! And…a big shout out goes to _**Angie-Ange**__, _Happy eighteenth!! And like always, thanks for all the reviews!

**Chapter Sixteen**: **Shane and Mitchie**

* * *

Haley had left Shane cradling his head in his hands. He was uncertain of what to do. Should he confess to Mitchie? Or ride it out. Haley's final words came back to haunt him…

"_Whether you realize it or not Shane, things are unraveling faster than anyone could've anticipated. Make up your mind, before someone gets hurt…"_

"Damn it," he whispered.

His cell phone then rang. It was Nate. "What?" he asked, annoyed.

"Dude…what are you going to do?"

Shane growled, "I don't know! Okay? Mitchie came over here _with _Haley! Together! Do you understand me! Things were beyond awkward, she left in tears…"

Nate stopped him, "Tears? Why? Did you do something stupid?"

"No! Haley just gave me a hug because I told her I wanted to be a part of the baby's life…"

"Shane, that's great! About the baby…not about Mitchie…"

Shane rolled his eyes, "Yes, well what am I supposed to say to her? I'm not telling her the truth Nate! I won't!"

Nate sighed, "Shane, if you keep this up someone's just going to end up hurt, namely you and Mitchie."

"You don't think I know that already! Damn it Nate! I love her, but she won't admit the truth! What the hell am I supposed to do?"

In the background, Shane heard, "Give me the phone!"

Shane tentatively spoke, "Hello?"

"Shane!" Shane sighed, it was Caitlyn.

"Yes?"

"You're going to listen to me, understand?"

Shane mumbled, "Sure, she-devil."

"What!?"

"Nothing…what do you want?"

Caitlyn started, "Well, for starters, _you_ are going to talk to Mitchie and set things straight!"

Shane rolled his eyes, "Yes _mom_!"

"Don't you take that tone on me, mister!"

Shane continued, "Yeah, yeah, whatever. What else?"

Caitlyn smiled, "Tonight, you, me, Nate, Mitchie, Jason, and Haley. Dinner and dancing."

"Do I have to?"

Caitlyn snapped, "Do you want the girl or not!?"

"Well…yes, but why does Haley have to be there?" Shane was trying to make things less awkward…with Haley _and _Mitchie together…in the same room…that feat was pretty much close to impossible.

"Of course she does! Okay? She can bring her boyfriend along if she wants, okay? Mitchie's got to get used to the fact that Haley's going to be around for a while, understand?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Good. Now go talk to Mitchie. Now."

Nate came back on the phone, "Well…see ya later dude."

Shane hung up, tossing the phone to the side. He sighed, getting up. He grabbed his keys and headed out of his apartment.

* * *

Mitchie dried the tears from her eyes as she walked into her apartment. "Stop crying." She told herself.

She collapsed onto her couch, groaning. "I'm so stupid. Shane's going to think I'm a complete idiot."

Mitchie kept repeating the same phrase, "I'm. An. Idiot."

Finally, she fell asleep due to exhaustion. Her last coherent thought was, "_I love you Shane…"_

* * *

_Buzz! _Mitchie woke up with a start. "Mitchie? It's Shane…could you buzz me in?"

Mitchie got up, hesitantly. "Shane? Yeah…okay, I'm buzzing you in."

Afterwards, Mitchie paced nervously, contemplating her next move. _It's not a big deal Mitchie. It's just Shane…_

A knock on her door, pulled Mitchie from her thoughts. She hurried to the door, opening it. She took in Shane's posture, almost wanting to giggle. He looked so adorable! "Hey Shane." She said.

"Hey," he looked into her eyes, "Can I come in?"

"Ye-yeah. Come in."

He walked in, sitting down in the dining room. She sat across from him. The two stared at anything but each other.

Finally, at the same time, they said, "I'm sorry!" The two laughed, "You first!"

Mitchie laughed, "Well…um, I guess, I'll go first," she sighed, "I'm sorry for rushing out like that. I just-

Shane nodded, urging her to continue. _Confess…confess… _"Yeah?"

"I just…it was overwhelming for me. The moment was so intense…I just got overly emotional, that's all." She said, masking her feelings.

Shane's hope deflated. Her smile didn't reach her eyes though, and that he was grateful for. "Oh. Well, it's okay. I just came over to make sure you weren't still feeling bad."

Mitchie smiled, genuinely this time, "Thanks Shane, that means so much to me."

Shane smiled back, "No problem."

Mitchie got up, crossing the table to meet him, he too got up, expecting to get a hug from her. He got a little more than expected…Mitchie wrapped her arms around him, leaning up to kiss his cheek…but at the last second, Shane moved his head and Mitchie's lips came into contact with Shane's.

Shane's eyes widened. Was it just Déjà vu playing mind tricks on him or…

"_Kiss me Mitchie," he said._

_Mitchie froze, "I don't think that's a good idea."_

"_Please?" he said slowly._

"_Okay, but ONLY on the cheek," she leaned towards him, aiming for the side of his face._

_And then Shane turned his head, and she kissed his lips. She broke it off, "This was a bad idea!" she screamed._

_She got up, prepared to run out, but then realized that she didn't have her car. Shane said, "Please don't leave Mitchie. Stay here. With me."_

_Mitchie stopped, "I don't know…"_

_He whispered, "Please?"_

_Mitchie sighed, walking back, she layed down on his bed, "Go to sleep popstar."_

Mitchie snapped her fingers in front of Shane's face, "Shane? Shane are you alive?"

Shane looked to her, mouth open in shock, "You…you kissed me!"

Mitchie froze, "No. No I didn't."

"Yes, yes you did! Just now and…and when I was drunk…you…me…kiss."

Mitchie sighed, "Shane…it was supposed to be on the cheek…both times!"

Shane wasn't listening, "You. Me. Kiss."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so he remembered! Lol. AND there was another kiss! Next chapter will be much more interesting, I swear! Now, I hope you review! **

* * *


	18. Drama, Drama, Drama

**Disclaimer: Is there even a point in this anymore?**

**A/N: Okay…You guys have got to be the best reviewers ever! I can't believe how many reviews I got! Seriously! 49? Are you guys crazy!? Jeez. Thank you SO much. And, I hope you guys enjoy this update!**

**Chapter Seventeen: Drama, Drama, Drama**

* * *

Caitlyn sighed as Nate hung up the phone with Shane. "I swear Nate…things are going to get ugly."

Nate rubbed his temples, "Yeah…I know. But, what more can we do? Mitchie thinks we're on her side. We're _on _Shane's. I mean," Nate looked to his fiancé, "we only have their best interests at heart."

Caitlyn stood up, only to walk over to her future husband and sit on his lap. "You know," she nuzzled his neck, "you're kind of cute when you sound like a girl."

Nate rubbed her arms, "Aww, thanks honey…wait. What do you mean I sound like a girl?"

Caitlyn turned in his arms, kissing his cheek, "It's so sweet how you get all sensitive."

"What do you mean I'm sensitive!?"

Caitlyn giggled, "Aww, Nate! You're so adorable when you get angry!"

"Damn it, woman!!"

Caitlyn promptly kissed him on the lips, basking in her victory as he shut up and gave in. She pulled away smiling, a twinkle in her eyes, "You're so…"

Nate didn't let her finish what she was going to say, as he hungrily dominated her lips with his own. He ran his hands through her hair, whispering into her ear, "Now, what were you going to say?"

Caitlyn looked in his eyes, "I love you."

Nate growled, "Now that's more like it!"

* * *

Haley giggled as her boyfriend, Jake, kissed her neck. She turned to him, a serious look in her eyes, "Jake, we've only been going out for a few weeks."

He smiled, "Yeah…the most amazing weeks of my life…" He continued to kiss her neck.

She smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. Tears threatened to pool over and her smile faltered. Jake looked to her worriedly, "Baby, are you okay? Did I do something wrong? Do you-

Haley shook her head, "No…no, you didn't do anything Jake. You're perfect…" she broke off, looking away.

Jake whispered, "Then what is it? Tell me…please…tell me so I can fix it…"

Haley's back shook as sobs overcame her, "Jake…these have been the best weeks of my life too," she continued bitterly, "and the worst."

Jake's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Haley swallowed, "I mean…I'm…"

Before Haley could finish what she was going to say, her cell phone rang.

Haley sighed in frustration, "Hello?"

It was Shane, "Haley, hey."

Haley said quietly as she glanced nervously at Jake, "Err, now isn't the best time…"

"This won't take that long, really!"

Haley closed her eyes, "What is it?"

"Um, tonight, the group of us want you to come out with us for dinner and dancing…"

Haley bit her lip, "Can I call you back?"

Shane said, "Sure, sure. You can call me-

Haley finished, "Thanks," And then hung up, abruptly.

Jake looked to her, worried, "Is everything okay? Are _you_," he faltered as he said the word, "okay?"

"Jake…I'm pregnant."

Jake sat shocked, "But we…we never…"

Haley looked to him with tear tracks on her face, "It's my ex-boyfriends."

Jake stared at her, eyes blank, "Well…what are you going to do?"

"I'm keeping the baby, Jake."

Jake stood up, turning his back to her, "I need…I need time to think." And with that, he rushed out of her apartment, leaving Haley to collapse in sobs.

* * *

Shane impatiently ran his fingers through his hair as he waited for everyone else to arrive for dinner. He was the first to arrive, surprisingly, and had already been hit on three times.

He ducked his head, muttering to himself, "So much for privacy…"

A waitress, one in her early twenties, came by his table, smirking, "Is there anything I can get _for _you?" she asked seductively.

Shane shuddered on the inside, plastering an award winning smile on his face. He turned his head past her and saw, to his relief Caitlyn and Nate heading for his table. He stood up, rushing over to Caitlyn, taking her hand in his.

"Darling…" Caitlyn looked to him with a frown on her face, "so glad that you finally showed up!"

The waitress growled, "I'll take that as a no." And with as much grace as she could muster, she sauntered away.

Nate stared at him incredulously, "What was that?"

"She was hitting on me! I had to do something!"

"And you had to involve _me?" _Caitlyn muttered in disgust.

Shane smiled cheekily, spreading his arms out for a hug, "You know you want me, Gellar!"

Nate glared, "Watch it, Gray."

Shane laughed, "Just kidding dude! Anyways, Mitchie and Haley should be here any minute." The three sat down at the table, awaiting the arrival of Shane's _women._

Mitchie showed up next, blushing when she made eye contact with Shane, "Uh, hi guys. Sorry I'm late. Traffic. You know how it is." She took a seat next to…Nate, kissing him on the cheek. No one missed the unsubtle glare that Caitlyn sent her way.

Caitlyn cleared her throat, "So…is anything here good?"

Shane nodded, "Nope."

Mitchie laughed, "Then why'd we come?"

Shane rolled his eyes, "Well…I wanted to come for the 'supposed' privacy that Jason promised, but apparently, he was wrong."

Nate looked to the three questioningly, "Where _is _Jason?"

Shane laughed, "Oh…well, apparently he has a _date _tonight, with some girl named Ella, I think her name was."

Caitlyn laughed, "Ella…how funny would it be if he hooked up with the _same _Ella from Camp Rock? Does anyone remember her?"

Mitchie laughed, "Oh yeah…Jason and her were practically _made _for each other! But…what are the chances right?"

Haley then made her appearance, appearance unsightly. Mascara caked the corners of her eyes, making it painfully obvious that she had been crying. She sat down awkwardly, saying, "Sorry I'm late."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I HAVE to stop here, unfortunately, because my sister has soccer practice. I hope you guys liked this chapter though, I put a pretty good amount of effort into it! Review please!**


	19. Haley's Tears

_Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own anything._

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews guys, I love you all for them! And, I don't want this to be too long, so I'll just say thanks and I hope you like this next instalment! And also, I'd like to thank my newly acquired, amazing, beta-reader, **ScarletBlush**. Thank you!

**Chapter Eighteen: Haley's Tears**

* * *

The entire table looked at each other nervously. Surprising everyone, it was Nate who spoke up, "Haley, are you okay?"

At which, Caitlyn smacked him, muttering, "Obviously she isn't okay! Jeez…you idiot…" Nate scowled at his fiancé, rubbing his sore head.

Haley sat down, choking back a sob, "No, I'm sorry…I shouldn't have come, I'm sorry for ruining your night you guys. I'll just…I'll just go." She got up out of her chair and hurried away, rubbing at the corners of her eyes as she went.

Shane sighed, but as he went to go after her, Mitchie stood, placing a hand on his, she said, "Don't. Let me go after her."

He saw the look in her eyes; such determination and conviction, he merely nodded. Mitchie smiled firmly at Nate and Caitlyn before going after the heartbroken girl.

She found her collapsed outside, broken and fragile. She kneeled down, "Haley? Haley, what happened?" she prodded gently.

Haley looked up at her, slightly shocked to see who it was, "Mitchie? What are you…I'm okay, really…go back inside…" she muttered, trying to reassure Mitchie.

Mitchie shook her head, "No. Friends don't leave," Mitchie nodded to herself, "…and…you're my friend Haley. So that means that you're going to tell me what happened."

Mitchie pulled Haley up and the two started walking down the sidewalk. Mitchie stayed quiet, waiting for Haley to open up. When she did, Mitchie felt her own heart breaking for her.

"He dumped me," she said it with such…emptiness, that Mitchie couldn't help but wonder why any guy would do such a thing, "and the thing is…I don't blame him. I mean, why would he want me? Pregnant with another guy's baby…who can deal with that?"

Mitchie stopped her, pulling her into a hug, she said, "You _are _worth it, Haley. You've got a good heart, you're an amazing person, and if he can't see it…then he's not worth it. He has no idea what he's missing out on."

Haley cried, "But…Mitchie, he was perfect! He was…I've only known him for a few weeks…but," she let go of Mitchie, "haven't you ever felt such a connection to someone, so intense that no amount of time could matter?"

Mitchie swallowed. _Once upon a time ago…she had… _"Well…I don't…"Haley looked at her with such a look that Mitchie couldn't bring herself to lie, "Yes. Once. I don't think he liked me back."

The corners of Haley's lips turned up, "You're talking about Shane, right?"

Mitchie sighed, "Is it that obvious?"

Haley laughed heartedly, her own troubles momentarily forgotten, "Girl…pretty much everyone can tell that you've got it bad!"

The two sat on the bench to the left of them, "But…Haley, why can't _he _just realize that I'm completely in love with him? I mean…can't _he _tell?"

Haley smiled in amusement, "Maybe he does…maybe he wants _you _to make the first move."

Mitchie rolled her eyes, "Yeah right…the chances of that being true are slim to none."

Haley said cryptically, "Don't be so certain Mitchie, the worst thing you could ever do, is assume."

Nate tapped his fingertips on the table, breaking the silence with, "So…what do you think they're talking about?"

Caitlyn rolled her eyes, "Are you serious? Isn't it obvious?"

Nate glared, "If you're so smart, then what do _you _think they're talking about?"

"Well, obviously, if you used your common sense, you'd see that she's crying over her boyfriend, or something close related. Trust me; we girls wouldn't shed tears like that, if it didn't have anything to do with trouble in paradise."

Nate grumbled, "Whatever…"

Shane tuned the "happy" couple out, contemplating his own thoughts and questions. He looked up, eyes searching for some answer to Haley's conflict as Mitchie and Haley returned.

Haley smiled at the group, "Sorry about that…"

Mitchie sat down, smiling in encouragement, "Don't worry about it Haley, we understand."

Shane however, couldn't help but think, '_Fuck. They're friends now? How the hell am I supposed to work out this situation now?"_

Caitlyn, naturally curious, couldn't help but ask, "So…what happened?"

Haley looked down, Mitchie quickly replying, "You don't have to-"

Haley held up a hand, "No, it's okay. To make a long story short, my boyfriend dumped me."

Caitlyn's mouth dropped, "What?"

"I told him I was pregnant, and he said he needed time to think…and he did. He said he wasn't sure how he could handle the situation and that he needed a _break_." Haley cracked on the last word, the tears starting up again.

Caitlyn started, "Haley," she said firmly, Haley looked up, "don't you _dare _cry over him! He can't be the guy for you if he does that to you!"

Haley whispered faintly, "But…he, Caitlyn, you have to understand, I…I…I love him."

Caitlyn smiled, "Then…don't give up on him."

Mitchie looked to her crazy best friend, and saw that she was right, "Yeah…call him. I'm sure, no, I'm _positive, _that he misses you."

Shane and Nate, being guys, merely agreed with their lady loves, "Yeah."

Tears slipped out of her eyes, "You guys…thank you."

* * *

**A/N: 'Kay, I'm ending it here because…I have about a billion other things to do. Trust me though, the next chapter will be so much better! (Why do I always say that…?)**


	20. Confession

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so stop suing me._

**A/N: Sorry it took me 4 days to get this up here, but here's the next update, hope you all enjoy it. Also, will all of you guys PLEASE check out **_**RedRoseInADarkAlley's **_**amazing story, **_**What I Did Last Summer**_**? You might be pleasantly surprised! Thank you guys, and I'll meet you at the bottom!**

**Chapter Nineteen: Confession**

* * *

Shane sighed. It had been three weeks. Three weeks, and Mitchie hadn't come an inch closer to owning up to her feelings. He would admit, he was becoming steadily anxious. It wasn't just the fact that he was in love with her, but also that he _knew _she was in love with him.

So why the _hell _wouldn't she admit it?

* * *

"Why the hell won't you admit it?" Caitlyn fixed her eyes on Mitchie's dejected form, frustration building within her.

Mitchie sat on her sofa, feeling depressed. "Because! I don't know what he'll say! Caitlyn…what if he gets mad? What if he never wants to see me again?" She looked into her friend's eyes. "What if it turns out to be just like last time?"

Caitlyn was being mentally tormented. She _owed _her loyalty to Mitchie, but breaking her agreement with Shane didn't seem like much of an option. She wished that she could simply make the two get off their stupid asses and take action.

"Mitchie…if you don't do something _now_, you might just lose him forever." Caitlyn didn't like planting the seed of doubt in Mitchie's mind, but…it simply _had _to be done. It was for the good of everyone…including herself.

Mitchie sat upright, frozen, startled by Caitlyn's words. "Do you…do you really think that's true?" The thought of losing Shane forever…it was more unbearable than the thought of his rejection. The thought hadn't crossed her mind…

Caitlyn swallowed back her guilt, before continuing. "Mitchie, what do you think is going to happen if you wait too long? Shane's not going to stick around forever." Caitlyn flinched as a single tear fell from Mitchie's eyes. "You need to tell him the truth, tell him how you _feel_."

"I…I don't know Caitlyn."

"What's there to think about? Mitchie, do you _love _him?"

Mitchie bit her lip. She did. She really did, but she wasn't sure she'd be able to survive a second rejection. "Yes."

Caitlyn let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. "Then…go to him. Tell him what's going on, please?" She pouted her lips, putting on her best puppy dog face. "For me?"

Mitchie wiped at her eyes, "Oh yeah, sure thing. I'll do it for _you_. Because you're so important!"

Caitlyn laughed, gathering Mitchie into a friendly hug. "Mitchie, trust me, okay? Everything will be fine! I promise!" She pulled away, wiping the fresh tears that fell from Mitchie's eyes. "Would I lie to you?"

"Well…"

Caitlyn swatted at her, "Hey! I resent that!"

* * *

Mitchie stared at the apartment complex in fear. She couldn't believe she was there, to admit her feelings to Shane. What was worse was that Caitlyn had dropped her off, giving her no escape…

She took in a deep breath, "You can do this. You can do this. You can…" A hand touched her shoulder and she screamed, jumping up in the air.

"Mitchie?" It was Shane. He was on his way out for coffee, but he had forgotten his wallet. He looked to Mitchie in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

Mitchie blushed. It wasn't going to be easy telling him what was going on… "Uh…" she racked her brain for an answer. "…going to coffee with you?" she offered lamely.

Shane laughed, accepting her answer. She sighed in relief. "Okay, well, come on, I need my wallet first."

He was about to lead her inside, when she said, "Oh that's okay Shane! I have my wallet, I don't mind paying for coffee!"

Shane stopped, before turning around. "Mitchie, no. I'm not going to let you pay! What kind of guy would that make me?"

Mitchie blushed an even redder crimson. "Shane…really…it's okay. I mean, we live in the twenty first century! You don't have to be the gallant, charming kind of guy! Really." She smiled at him and his breath caught. She truly was beautiful.

Shane coughed, clearing his throat. "What if I _like _being gallant and charming?"

Mitchie blushed for the third time, before nodding. "Okay."

**

* * *

**The two finally made their way to Starbucks, Shane wearing his clever disguise of sunglasses and a fedora. Mitchie trailed behind him, contemplating what to say, and what to expect _after _she said it.

The guy at the counter, a Filipino guy said in a cheery tone, "Welcome to Starbucks! What can I get for you sir?" he turned to Mitchie. "Pretty girl?"

And then, one of his co-workers, as well as his cousin, without turning around, said, "Knock it off EJ," hitting him against the head with her hand. "Trust me, the 'pretty girl' doesn't want you to flirt with her."

The teenage cashier sulked, turning to Mitchie he said, "Ari's just mad that this one guy turned her down…"

Mitchie and Shane laughed nervously, finding the two to be quite odd. They then set their orders in, getting out of line to sit at a table in a cozy corner.

They sat down and Mitchie fumbled with her fingers. She was so nervous. How do you explain to the guy you love that you…_love _him? She sighed, but before she could speak Shane was getting up to grab their drinks.

Mitchie sat back in her chair and closed her eyes. After a moment she said, "I love you Shane."

What she didn't realize…was that Shane was standing right behind her.

* * *

**A/N: Do you guys hate me for the cliffy? Well, review please, and the better the review, the faster I'll update! Thanks guys!**


	21. Confession Part II

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

**A/N: Okay, thank you guys for giving me the most reviewed chapter of mine! I was incredibly shocked, and grateful, and just wanted you guys to know that! This chapter is dedicated to all of you who've stuck by me from the beginning of this story! So…thank you guys, and here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter Twenty: Confession Part II**

* * *

Shane froze behind Mitchie. Had he heard right? Did she just… "What?" he asked.

Mitchie jumped in her seat, turning around to look up. Seeing Shane only made her want to crawl under a rock and die. She slowly turned back around. "I didn't say anything…"

He rushed over to the other side of the table, setting the drinks down firmly. He then sat, pulling her chin up with his finger. His expression was one she'd never seen on him before. In a panic, he asked, "What did you say?"

Mitchie's face wore a pink, rosy blush. One that Shane found to be absolutely adorable. She wore it well. "Shane…please…don't make me say it again."

"Mitchie…please?" He looked on the verge of tears, and Mitchie couldn't stand that…so, she would swallow back her pride, and _Say It Again_.

"I said…that…I love you." She held her breath, waiting for his reaction.

Shane smiled, but it was much unlike any smile she'd ever seen him give. It was strange…but she had to admit, she loved it on him.

She was confused though. Why wasn't he saying anything? "Shane? If you're making fun of me…"

Before she could continue her rant, Shane had leaned over, grasping her face with his hands. Softly, but eagerly, he kissed her. Mitchie's eyes widened in surprise. She had expected anything _but _that. A rejection wouldn't have shocked her…but acceptance? It was unfathomable.

Nevertheless, she did close her eyes, leaning into the kiss. When they did break apart, due to lack of oxygen, not by choice, both were wearing an expression of delirium.

Shane looked into her eyes, "I love you too."

Mitchie smiled. "I kind of got that feeling…" she looked to him in confusion. "Wait. Why aren't you freaking out about Nate and me?"

Shane laughed. "You're kidding right?"

Mitchie didn't get it. "What are you talking about?"

"Mitchie…I know the truth. I've known for a few weeks now." He smiled at her, but she frowned. Uh oh…

"What do you mean, 'you've known for weeks'?" She crossed her arms over her chest, sitting up straight. She looked quite intimidating and Shane wondered how he was going to get out of this one…

He chuckled nervously. "Well…Caitlyn and Nate were…"

She held up her hand, narrowing her eyes. "Stop right there. I knew that little witch was acting weird…and Nate too! Oh, they're going to get it. I could've been making out with you weeks ago!" Shane raised his eyebrows but she continued. "But no….no one decides to tell me!" she was almost screaming, and the entire coffee crowd was starting to stare.

Shane whispered, "Perhaps we should go somewhere else?"

"No. You're going to tell me _now_." Mitchie's glare was something he was unused to…but he figured that if he wanted the girl…he was going to have to come clean.

"Well…I walked in on Caitlyn and Nate kissing…"

Mitchie's glare intensified. "Really? So what you're telling me is that those two weasels told you the truth, and they kept me out of it, right?"

"Hey! Why didn't _you _tell me what was going on, huh? Don't _I _have a right to be mad?"

Mitchie faltered. "Well…" she paused. "No?"

Shane rolled his eyes. "Mitchie…I think the person we should _really _be mad at is…"

Mitchie smirked, finishing for him. "Caitlyn."

Mitchie and Shane had left the Starbucks hastily, their drinks long forgotten. There was a certain someone…that they needed to "chat" with.

Together they made their way back to Shane's apartment, just to grab his car. They then made their way over to Nate's apartment, where they were certain they'd find Caitlyn.

They parked and made their way to the front of the building. Shane put in Nate's apartment number and Mitchie said, fake sobbingly, "You guys…Shane…Haley…kiss."

Shane held his laughter in as he heard Caitlyn say, "What!? That jerk! I'll kill him!" There was a bit of shuffling before the two were buzzed in.

Shane kept laughing, and Mitchie had to restrain herself from joining in. Caitlyn had no idea what she was in for…

Shane waited by the stairs, as Mitchie made her way over to Nate's apartment. Without knocking, like she usually didn't, she barged in, saying, "Caitlyn! Shane doesn't…want…me…" she threw herself into her friend's unsuspecting arms.

Nate stood off to the side, not knowing what to do or say. He simply stared awkwardly, hands in pockets. He tried to say, "Should I leave you two alone?" but it came out as, "Uh…I'm going to…uh…yeah…" and then he ducked into his bedroom.

Caitlyn was seething. "Mitchie, do you want me to hurt him? What happened? I knew we couldn't trust that Haley girl!"

Mitchie couldn't hold it in anymore. She burst into laughter. "Shane! You can come in now!"

And then Shane opened the door, smiling. Caitlyn looked from Shane to Mitchie. "What's going on?" she asked warily.

Shane crossed the room, kissing Mitchie's forehead softly. "Oh nothing…we just wanted you to know that we can mess with you _just _as much as you've messed with us."

Caitlyn continued with the confused look. "Huh?"

Nate poked his head out. "Shane? Mitchie? What are you-

Shane laughed, and then Mitchie laughed. The two then found each other's hands, intertwining them as they did. Shane looked down to Mitchie. "Ice cream?"

"Why yes…if you're paying!"

Shane rolled his eyes. "You know…when I said that I wanted to be gallant..." Mitchie didn't let him finish his thought as she dragged him out of the apartment.

Caitlyn and Nate were left to stare after them incredulously.

Five minutes later, Nate said, "Did you get it?"

Caitlyn shook her head, still staring at the door. "No clue."

* * *

**A/N: Okay…I hope that this chapter didn't suck. I know it's short, and probably not as good as my other chapters…but…I do try! Review please!**


	22. Delirium

__

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even Joe. And that's disappointing, I tell you.

A/N: Okay, you guys are seriously awesome. I mean…I couldn't believe my inbox the next day after I posted! But anyways, I'm starting something new…and I hope you guys don't think it's too cheesy, but even if you do…you'll get over it. Anyways, that new thing is my **"Best Review Award"!** This chapter's **BRA** (Lol, hey, I think it's funny!) goes to **Konnichiwa Minna!** Congratulations (and keep them awesome reviews coming!) This chapter is dedicated to **Valele**, an awesome authoress, and even awesomer buddy! She helped me out when I got stuck on this chapter, and for that, I'd like to thank her…so, you guys want to do her (and me!) a huge favor? Go check out her story, **"Way Too Deep"** Thanks!

**And now…without further ado…here's chapter twenty-two! (That rhymed!)**

**Chapter Twenty-One: Delirium**

* * *

Shane was toying with Mitchie's hair, running his fingers through it, marveling at the silky dampness of it. She had just gotten out of the shower, and was hastily brushing her hair, in attempt to lessen Shane's waiting time. She was running late, and he was early, both of which didn't exactly help out Mitchie's predicament.

They were on their way out for their first real date. Both were nervous, but excited. Shane had watched in amusement as she ran around, getting ready. What she didn't expect was for him to gently pry the brush from her fingers, determined to take on the task himself.

"Shane?" Mitchie laughed. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm brushing your hair, duh." He rolled his eyes playfully behind her and had she seen it she would've erupted into laughter at the adorableness of it all.

She laughed anyway. "Okay…care to explain why?"

She was about to twist around and take the brush away from him, but Shane happened to have a firm grip, and she was unable to. "Uh uh. You're my Barbie, Mitchie. So sit still please, and let me make you pretty."

Mitchie laughed at him, her shoulders shaking at how comical he was being. Playful Shane was so much more entertaining than serious Shane. "You're incorrigible, you know that right?"

"Maybe…but you love me anyways, so it's okay." He set the brush down, admiring his handiwork. "There. See how good I am?"

She turned to him. Smirking she said, "Shane, you ran a brush through my hair."

He folded his arms over his chest, saying, "Yeah well, that's only one of my many talents!"

"Right…so can you," she leaned forward, "braid my hair?"

Shane faltered. "Yeah…so, are you almost ready?" he asked, changing the subject abruptly.

She laughed, kissing his cheek. "I love you."

He smiled back. "Right back at ya."

Mitchie got up, reaching for her flip flops. She tossed them on real quick, reached for her purse and smiled again at her awaiting boyfriend.

Boyfriend. The word didn't sit right with Mitchie. To her, Shane was so much more. As cheesy as it sounded, Shane was her soul mate.

"So, where are we going?" Mitchie asked, from the passenger seat of his car.

Shane glanced sideways at her, "It's a surprise."

"Come on! Can't you just tell me? Please?"

He didn't look at her; for fear that he would actually let loose their destination. "Nope. You have to wait and see!"

She pouted. "Well…are we going to…um, that restaurant that Nate took us to a while ago?"

Shane shook his head.

"Um…" She guessed a few other places, all being wrong. "Where!?" she said in excitement.

The car stopped and Shane smiled, "Here." **(A/N: Isn't it great how in my stories it only takes ten seconds to get from place to place?)**

Mitchie got out of the car, staring at the restaurant in awe. It was the fanciest, most expensive place in the city. Getting reservations there was not only a feat that seemed impossible, but was extremely impressive.

"Shane, you're joking right?"

He walked to her, putting his arm around her waist. "No, I am not. Are you ready?"

She smiled up at him. "I feel like a princess."

He smirked, "Does that make me the prince?"

She stopped him, standing on her toes to kiss him. Breaking apart from the kiss she whispered, "Yeah, it does."

He was still in a daze after her kiss. Her lips were addicting, he knew that much. He just couldn't get enough of her. "Good. I like it that way."

She laughed, pulling him forward. "Come on, oh gallant one. Let's go!"

He followed her, a smile gracing his features. Boy, he loved that girl.

Together, they walked into the restaurant, Shane handling their reservations like the pro he was. Their hostess smiled, knowing exactly who he was. "Right this way sir." She said coyly.

Shane smiled politely, "Thank you."

Mitchie was in awe of the place. It was unreal. She couldn't get over the fact that she was with Shane Gray…

They were then seated, each handed a menu. "If there's anything else you need…" the hostess trailed off, smiling as she stared hungrily at Shane.

Mitchie coughed, "Err…that's all, thanks."

The hostess frowned, walking away angrily. Shane laughed, "Well…she was…"

"Horrible?" Mitchie offered.

"Well…" he laughed. "Pretty much."

They opened up their menus, and Mitchie gasped at the prices. Shane too, opened his and frowned, noticing that there were no prices on his menu. The conniving hostess had purposely switched their menus. Delicately, or as delicately as he could, he plucked Mitchie's menu from her hands, replacing it with his. He said slowly, "Sorry."

Mitchie's mouth was hanging open as she looked up into Shane's apologetic gaze. "Sorry…Shane! These prices…are you sure…I mean." She blushed.

Shane reached over to bring her face to his level. "Mitchie, it's more than okay."

"I just…" she faltered.

He kissed her forehead, appreciating her adorable nature. "I know. It's okay. I love you."

She sighed. "I love you too."

"That's all I needed to hear."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I didn't go too far into the date, like I originally had written. And you want to know why? My computer restarted and EVERY SINGLE ONE OF MY DOCUMENTS GOT DELETED (Yep, just like you Rachel! I can't believe it!) I'm a little mad. Please leave a review, and thanks.**


	23. The Jason and Ella Chapter

_Disclaimer: These are really starting to bug me. You all know I own nothing._

**A/N: Okay, you guys are awesome! Seriously! I can't believe how many of you reviewed for the last few chapters! And also…the next BRA (hope you paid attention to last chapter…) goes to (I couldn't choose between the three of you so…) pr0udpnaii x33, Janey Weasley, and Isabel4724!! Congratulations guys! And, now, here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: The Jason/Ella Chapter**

* * *

Shane and Mitchie were having a great time. The menu/flirty hostess fiasco was long forgotten, and the two were focused solely on each other. Their first real date, with a few minor setbacks, was a success.

"Hey Shane…is that Jason?" Mitchie was looking past Shane, seeing only a side-glance of Jason's face. She was sure it was him…but she couldn't make out who he was with, he was walking along side someone, and the flirty hostess was ahead of them.

Shane turned around, "Where?" He scanned the restaurant for his band mate, not seeing Jason at all. "Are you sure it's him? Jason doesn't usually come to places like this."

Mitchie stared a bit longer. "No…I'm pretty sure it's him Shane. Right there." She pointed him out, trying to be as tactful as possible; after all, she wouldn't want to come off as rude, especially in such a restaurant.

Shane stared for a moment, before nodding his head. "Huh, it is him. I wonder who he's with." He turned back to Mitchie, their curiosity getting the better of them.

"Maybe it's that Ella girl? Do you know if they've gotten serious?"

Shane shook his head. "If they are, he hasn't told me."

"Do you think we should go say hi?" Mitchie titled her head, a smile resting on her face.

"How about we say 'hi' on our way out? Right now…I want you all to myself." He had a delirious smile on his face as he reached over to take her hand in his.

Mitchie reacted in the same lovesick way. "You're probably right."

Shane pretended to be offended. "Probably? I'm not allowed to want to spend a few moments with my girlfriend?" He raised an eyebrow at her, as if daring her to say something equally mock-insulting back.

"Shane," she rolled her eyebrows, "you're more dramatic than a girl…or Caitlyn, and that's _definitely _saying something."

Shane scoffed. "More dramatic than Caitlyn? Pigs will fly before _that _day comes."

Mitchie giggled. "Stranger things have happened…"

Glaring playfully, Shane said, "Gee, thanks. I can see how much you love me Mitch." He rolled his eyes, to signify that he was just kidding.

Mitchie ruined the teasing encounter with, "But I do Shane. So much."

Shane still held Mitchie's hand in his. Without realizing he was doing it, he began to draw circles in the middle of her palm. He didn't say anything in return, he didn't have to.

"Sir? Would you two care for desert?"

Shane and Mitchie broke apart, startled by the presence of their waiter. For what seemed like a long time, the two were frozen in their own little world, everyone else fading into the wallpaper around them.

Mitchie looked to Shane, "Well, I…" she bit her lip. She didn't know what to say. "Shane?"

Shane laughed. "Do you want anything Mitchie?" He personally thought she looked ten times more adorable when she got so flustered.

"Uh…do you?"

"I'm fine." Shane said honestly. He actually wouldn't mind getting out of there. A few of the stuffy, snobby rich people were beginning to notice who he was, and he really didn't want to associate with them.

Mitchie smiled, but shook her head at the waiter. "No, we're okay."

The waiter nodded. "Alright. I'll have the check out in just a few moments."

Mitchie was chewing on her lip, tapping her fingers on the table in a nervous Mitchie-like way. Shane stared in confusion. "Mitchie? Are you okay?"

"Are you sure the prices are okay? Shane, I mean…I'm more than okay with paying for my half, really!" Mitchie was so insistent, and adorable, that Shane couldn't help but blink, before throwing his head back in laughter.

"Mitchie, if I wanted you to pay, I wouldn't have insisted on a menu with no prices. Don't worry about it, okay? This is from me to you," he chuckled, "but, if you're really insistent on it, I'll let you take me out for desert, okay?"

Mitchie sighed. "I guess there's no arguing there."

"Nope!" Shane smiled, taking the check that their waiter set on the table for them. From his wallet he took out a crisp hundred and a fifty. "Here you go." He said to the waiter, handing him the money.

"Thank you sir, if you give me just a moment, I'll be right back with your change." He turned to walk away, but Shane stopped him.

"That won't be necessary, just keep the change."

The waiter smiled pleasantly. "Thank you sir!"

Shane smiled and stood up, "No, thank you." He turned to Mitchie, "Are you ready?"

Mitchie stood as well, "Mmm-hmm."

Shane took her hand and they walked away. Mitchie stopped in her tracks, gasping. "Ella?"

"Mitchie? Is that you?" Ella, _Camp Rock _Ella, jumped up from the table she and Jason were vacating, pulling Mitchie into a fierce hug. "Wow. It's been so long! You look amazing!" she turned to Shane. "Are you two…you're dating? Wow!"

Mitchie blushed. "Yeah, it has been a long time! And…yeah, we're…together." Shane put his arm around her waist, for added effect.

Ella gushed, "Oh that is so great!" she turned to point to Jason, "We can double now!"

Shane stepped forward with Mitchie, "Wait, so you two really _are _dating?"

Jason and Ella laughed in unison. "Well…yeah. We ran into each other a little while ago, and I asked Ella to have dinner with me, I think it was the day that we were all supposed to get together? Needless to say, we had a great time."

Shane and Mitchie smiled. "Wow, that's awesome! I'm so happy for you two." Mitchie said sincerely.

Ella nodded, "Thanks! We'll have to get together sometime!" Typical Ella, all of her sentences seemed to end with an exclamation point, she just radiated happiness.

Mitchie nodded, "Well, how about tomorrow night? Caitlyn and I aren't busy, I think. You and Jason can come over, we'll all watch a movie or something, order pizza. It'll be fun."

"Sounds like a plan!" Ella turned to Jason. "Jason?"

Jason nodded. "Sure! Sounds good to me."

Ella clapped. "Super!"

Mitchie smiled at the two one last time. "Well, Shane and I are actually leaving now, so we'll see you guys tomorrow? You two know where to find us, right?"

Jason nodded. "Yeah, I have the address somewhere, we should be able to find it."

"Great, well, we'll see you tomorrow night then! Around seven?"

"Seven sounds great!" Jason and Ella said in unison.

Shane and Mitchie laughed. "Okay, bye!"

Shane and Mitchie left then, Mitchie yawning as they got into his car. "I think that desert is going to have to wait Shane…I'm dead tired."

Shane laughed. "Uh huh, you just don't want to buy me desert!"

Mitchie would have laughed, but she was already sleeping, head resting against the seat. Shane looked over to her, smiling fondly. "I don't think I've ever put anyone to sleep before…" he muttered.

* * *

Mitchie and Caitlyn were in the kitchen of Mitchie's apartment, waiting for everyone else to arrive. Mitchie said, "It was so nice Caitlyn! I had a great time! I mean-

Caitlyn cut her off. "I can't take it anymore!" she burst out.

Mitchie looked to her. "What?"

Caitlyn gushed, "We have a date set!"

Mitchie didn't get it. And then her eyes widened and the two girls were hugging, screaming as they jumped up and down. "You're kidding! You two finally have a date set! Well, when's the wedding!?"

"July 23rd. We want to have a small wedding, nothing too fancy. Friends and immediate family only." Caitlyn smiled. "And…will you be my maid of honor?"

Mitchie gasped. "Seriously?"

Caitlyn swatted at her. "I'm offended! Who else did you think I was going to ask?"

Mitchie shrugged. "Well, I don't know! I figured…"

Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. You knew I was going to ask you, you little liar."

"Well…I had my suspicions."

Suddenly the two girls heard, "Hey Mitchie? It's us! Jason and Ella!" Two voices then added, "And Nate and Shane! Can you buzz us in?"

Mitchie moved from the kitchen, buzzing the four in. Caitlyn followed behind her. "Ella?" She asked curiously.

Mitchie turned around, smiling. "You remember Ella from Camp Rock?"

Caitlyn nodded, her eyes widening. "_That _Ella? Jason's dating Ella from Camp Rock?"

"Yeah, I was surprised too! I mean, what are the chances?"

The two heard four solid knocks on the door, and Caitlyn let them in, instantly tackling Ella. "I can't believe you're actually here!" she yelled.

Ella laughed. "Hi Caitlyn!"

The two let go of each other and Caitlyn announced, "This is great! You can be a bridesmaid now!"

Ella looked to her in confusion, "You're getting married?"

Nate groaned. "What happened to 'we'll announce the date over dinner'?"

Caitlyn shrugged. "I couldn't help myself!"

Nate rolled his eyes. "Yeah right."

Shane and Jason jumped in, "Does that mean I'm the best man?"

Nate stiffened uncomfortably, "Well…uh…"

From there, the group burst into laughter, enjoying Nate's discomfort.

* * *

**A/N: That was a butt load for me to write. And I realize, it probably doesn't sound all that great. I'm sorry for that. On the bright side, Ella made her appearance! I'm sad to announce this, but there are only a few chapters left before Spell ends! There's a huge chance for a sequel though, depending on the demand for one. If not too many of you want one, I'll just put it on hold. Anyways, to end this rant, will you please review now…?**


	24. No Witty Title Available

_Disclaimer: Nope, nothing. I own nothing…except for Spike…and a pack of half-eaten gum…_

**A/N: Heh. I feel really bad for not updating in a long while, but I'm back now! Guys, thank you so much for all of your reviews, I seriously feel like bawling every time I read a really sweet one. Anyways the BRA goes to magic123, you rock EJ-kun! Okay, for those of you who are reading this, I won't take anymore of your time, go ahead and read it. Also, before I forget, this chapter was co-authored with the amazing, fantabulous, blonde-gal. Round of applause for her please! Without her, this chapter wouldn't be as good as it is! Thanks again!**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: I Don't Have A Witty Title, So Just Read The Damn Thing**

* * *

Caitlyn scanned her wedding list, "Blue, check. New, check. Old, check. Borrowed…" Caitlyn said frantically, "I DON'T HAVE SOMETHING BORROWED!"

Mitchie covered her ears, holding Caitlyn's veil in her hand. "Caitlyn-

Caitlyn began to pace in her wedding dress, an elegant sleeveless gown that was too beautiful to describe. The chiffon overlay and train, the lacy embroidery, all of it…if Caitlyn were to sit or stand, and not say a word at all, she would've come across as angelic. Her fury however, clashed with her outlook. "Don't you 'Caitlyn' me Mitchie! I DON'T HAVE BORROWED! THIS IS A DISASTER!" She wailed, a very un-Caitlyn like move, causing Mitchie to blink in surprise.

"Listen to me!" Mitchie snapped, sighing as her friend finally stopped. "You have something borrowed you dimwit!"

Caitlyn turned around. "What are you talking about!?" She narrowed her eyebrows curiously.

Mitchie sat her down. "Here," she then took the necklace she was wearing off, handing it over to Caitlyn.

Caitlyn gasped. "You're letting me wear this…" She took in the breathtaking gem. It was Mitchie's most prized position, an important family heirloom, passed down from mother to daughter. Mitchie never took it off. "Mitchie…you can't, it's too important to you."

Mitchie smiled. "Exactly why I _can_. It's important to me, and so are you."

Caitlyn's eyes began to water, and she had to blink them back. "Good thing I'm wearing water proof mascara," she laughed, pools of tears falling past her eyes as she did. She stood up, pulling Mitchie into a bone crushing hug. "Thank you," she whispered.

Mitchie wiped at her own eyes, before backing away. "Okay, enough of this. It's your wedding day, you're not supposed to be crying."

"You're right," Caitlyn laughed. She stopped suddenly. "Hey…you called me a dimwit!"

Mitchie froze, "No…I didn't…"

A knock on the door saved Mitchie from Caitlyn's wedding fury. Mitchie went to the door, saying, "Who is it?"

"It's Ella!" The bubbly girl answered. Mitchie giggled, letting her in happily.

Ella came bouncing, wearing a beautiful, baby blue, floor length dress. "Hey Mitchie! Wow, you look fabulous in that dress!" Mitchie blushed. Ella looked to Caitlyn, "Oh! Em! Gee! You look fantabulous Caitlyn! Nate is going to collapse in disbelief at the end of that alter!"

Caitlyn glared. "Who're you kidding!? I look like crap! My dress isn't even that pretty, my makeup looks stupid! Even my hair! What was I thinking!?" She bit her lip, glancing at herself in the mirror. Her hair was spiraled to mid-back, and she was wearing little makeup, but she still looked beautiful…despite what she thought.

Ella and Mitchie rolled their eyes in unison. "You look amazing," the finished together.

Caitlyn paced. "No, no I don't! I should've bought the other dress! I knew it! I knew when I walked out of there that I shouldn't have bought this dress! I'm an idiot!!"

Ella and Mitchie sighed, "You look beautiful."

"You guys are blind! I look like a…a polar bear!"

The two girls raised their eyebrows, Mitchie stepping up to say, "Caitlyn. You. Look. Beautiful. So. Shut. Up."

Caitlyn gaped. "It's my wedding day! You don't get to tell me to shut up!"

Mitchie smirked, "I do when you keep going on about your ridiculous thoughts."

Ella broke in, "Guys? Can't we just be happy? You're getting married Caitlyn! Be excited! It only happens once…unless you get divorced…" Caitlyn's eyes widened.

A second knock sounded from the door, relieving Ella and Mitchie. "Yeah?" The two girls said. Mitchie walked over and opened the door to reveal a very pregnant Haley; her due date was in two weeks.

"So how's the blushing bride?" she asked as she waddled in holding her stomach.

"She's freaking out about how she looks, after she freaked out about the fact she didn't have anything borrowed," Mitchie replied stepping out of Haley's way, careful to avoid the D word that Ella had accidentally thrown out there.

"So everything is right on schedule."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Caitlyn said, rounding around on Haley, the fury that was previously released on Mitchie was being re-directed at Haley.

"It just means that my mom went through the same thing when she got re-married. And she's been married for twelve years now and is sinfully happy with her husband."

"Really?" Caitlyn asked hopefully.

"Really, really. And you look gorgeous, you aren't fat like I am," Haley replied while looking at her stomach.

"You're not fat," the other girls chimed in unison.

"Yeah, yeah," Haley replied as she watched Caitlyn turn back to her reflection. Haley beckoned Mitchie closer to her so she could whisper in her ear. "How are we going to distract Caitlyn for five minutes without her freaking about something else, like where the rings are?"

"I don't know, but Jason doesn't have the rings does he?" Mitchie asked worriedly knowing that Jason would lose the rings.

"Of course not, the priest has the rings. But Jason is trying to convince Nate to let him where a bow tie with birds on it," Haley responded.

"NO!" Caitlyn shouted.

Haley looked to her, concerned. "No really…the priest does have the rings," she smiled, "we'd never actually give them to Jason! You have nothing to worry about."

Caitlyn threw her hands up. "Not that!"

The girls turned to her, each showcasing their own form of concern. Ella was genuinely wondering if she was okay, Mitchie was wondering when the madness was going to end, and Haley had to fight off the laughter that threatened to escape her.

Ella spoke, "What's wrong?"

"FOOD! WE DON'T HAVE FOOD! THIS! IS! A! DISASTER!"

The girls winced back. Mitchie sighed. "Caitlyn, my mom is catering for you; your wedding is going to be perfect, stop worrying. Everything is going as according to your specific instructions. Just _relax_."

"But I don't know how!"

The girls laughed at her dramatic antics, as another knock sounded from the door. "Yeah?" The four girls shouted. Laughter was heard on the opposite end, and the door opened.

"Caitlyn," it was her father, dressed and not quite ready to let her go. "We're ready to start, if you are."

He almost looked as if he wanted her to say no, but Caitlyn merely nodded, looking to her friends for support. "I'm ready."

* * *

"This is it guys," Nate said, while nervously adjusting his bow tie.

"Yep, after this you'll never be able to look at another girl again," Jason replied seriously.

"Exactly so why didn't you let us take you to a strip club for your bachelor party?" Shane asked.

"I didn't let you guys take me to a strip club for the same reason you don't want me telling Mitchie and Ella that you wanted to take me to a strip club," Nate responded as he watched understanding dawn on his friends.

Jason and Shane nodded. "Well, can I at least where my bird bow tie?"

Nate froze. "What?"

"My tie!" Jason pulled out a hideous, blue-jay infested bow tie. "See?"

Nate thought back to the many, many, many, many times that Caitlyn had specifically said, "_Don't you __**dare **__let Jason wear ANYTHING but this! If I get to the end of that alter and Jason is NOT wearing this tie…I will personally deliver you to your grave."_

"No Jason, you can't where that."

Jason tilted his head, staring at the bow in his hands. "Yeah, I don't know…"

Nate shouted, afraid, "NO! YOU CAN'T WEAR THAT!"

Shane and Jason backed up, fearing their usually sane friend. "Nate, buddy, are you okay?"

Nate shook his head, trying to calm down. "Yeah, I'm fine," he looked up at Shane. "You've got the rings right?" He asked, rubbing his temples slowly.

Shane froze. "Rings?"

Nate's eyes widened. "YOU DON'T HAVE THEM!?"

"No man, I mean…I didn't know I was supposed to hold on to the rings! No one told me that!"

Nate's eyes were murderous. "You. Don't. Have. The. Rings?"

Shane winced. "I'm sorry man! I don't have them!"

Nate turned to Jason. "Do you have them?"

"Err, no?"

A knock came from the door, before Nate could further abuse his friends. "WHAT!?" He yelled.

The door opened, and in walked Nate's father. "Nate," he chuckled, smoothing out his tie. "You ready to get married son?"

Nate began to pace. "I don't know! Jason's going to wear the tie, Shane fucked up our rings," his dad raised his eyebrows, "and…Caitlyn's going to kill me."

"Why is Caitlyn going to kill you?" His father chuckled.

Nate shrugged, waving it off. "I don't know, usually it's because I only bought two lemons or something like that."

The guys looked to each other, confused. Nate still continued to pace. "I mean…shit. I'm getting married." He stopped. "I'm getting married. Shit. Shit. I'm getting married." He rotated between the two phrases, before Shane finally slapped him out of it.

"Ow," Nate said, holding his burning cheek. He glared at Shane.

Shane shrugged. "Sorry dude."

Nate's father interrupted. "Nate…you do know that the priest is holding on to the rings, right?"

"Oh."

* * *

All the girls had given Caitlyn's arm a squeeze as they entered the church with their significant others. Haley and her boyfriend walked down first, then Ella and Jason, followed finally by the maid of honor and best man, Mitchie and Shane. "Ready to do this darling?" Caitlyn's dad asked as the doors opened for them. All Caitlyn could do was nod as she allowed her dad to lead her down the aisle to her future, to Nate. Nate's huge smile and adoring eyes were enough to relieve Caitlyn of any doubts she had about her marriage.

As Caitlyn and her father reached the end of the aisle, Nate waiting for her, friends and family surrounding her, he turned to her to say, "I love you Caitlyn, no man," he turned respectively to Nate, "will ever change that." He kissed her forehead, and Caitlyn smiled, eyes shining with unshed tears.

"I love you dad," Caitlyn then turned to take her place by Nate. Their faces mirrored each others, delirious smiles, rosy cheeks, glistening eyes.

The priest started. "We are gathered here today…"

As the ceremony went on, there wasn't a dry eye in the place. Shane, Jason, and Haley's boyfriend weren't too torn up over Caitlyn and Nate, they were actually focusing on their own lady loves, imagining to themselves how great it would be to get married. Someday. They didn't want to give up their "freedom" quite yet.

Mitchie, Ella, and Haley however couldn't help but be emotional over the two. They were just so in love, which made each think of their respective boyfriends, imagining what it would be like to get married to them. Mitchie caught Shane's eye and mouthed, "I love you." He smiled a bit more and mouthed the words back.

A sharp intake of breath, coming from Mitchie's right side, tore her out of their moment. She looked over to see Haley clutching her stomach, as if in pain. She was sweating slightly and didn't look all that good.

Whispering, Mitchie said, "Are you okay?"

Haley nodded. "False alarm," she was still clutching her stomach though, and Mitchie couldn't help but feel concerned for her. Over the past months that she had come to know her, they'd become great friends, despite the awkward situation.

"Do you, Nathaniel Adam Sampson, take the Caitlyn Louise Gellar to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but a loud groan of pain stopped him. Everyone looked over to Haley, still clutching her stomach, biting her lip in what looked to be an immense amount of pain. "I'm okay," she managed to get out, "False alarm."

Ella nudged her. "Haley, are you sure it's just a false alarm?"

She bit back a groan, staring intently towards a concerned Caitlyn and Nate. "Positive."

Nate hesitated, but nodded toward the priest. "I do."

"And do you, Caitlyn Louise Gellar take this man to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

A single tear fell down her cheek as she said, proudly, "I do."

And with that, Haley promptly kneeled over, liquid pooling underneath her. Mitchie hurriedly pulled her up, Ella shouting for someone to call 911.

Everyone, from that point, burst into action. Shane Jason, and Jake took off after their respective girlfriends, as well as the mother of his child, in Shane's case. Nate and Caitlyn weren't sure what to do. They couldn't just leave their guests like that, could they?

Haley, Mitchie, and Ella left the church hurriedly, Haley screaming her lungs out, Mitchie and Ella trying to calm her down.

Caitlyn, without giving it a second thought, slipped her heels off, grabbing Nate's hand in the process. Together they ran down the aisle, ignoring the stunned looks of their friends and family.

What they didn't hear, as they made their hasty exit, was their priest saying, "Well, that's a new one."

Outside, the ambulance sped around the corner. Haley, in her boyfriend's arms, gasped out, "It hurts! I can't do this!"

He smoothed back her hair. "Baby, you can do this. I know you can."

The ambulance stopped in front of the church, and two EMTs jumped out. They immediately noticed Haley, and jumped into action. "Who'll be riding with you?" They asked.

Shane and Jake, at the same time, said, "I will." The two glared at one another.

"_I'm _her boyfriend."

"_I'm _the father."

The EMTs raised their eyebrows. "Look, we don't have time for this, make your decision."

"Me!" they shouted.

Haley screamed, "SHUT UP! SOMEONE GET THEIR ASS IN THE DAMN CAR!"

The two boys froze by her angry stare, stuttering out, "You go…no you go…no I insist."

Mitchie rolled her eyes, stepping up to take their place. She went inside, and muttered, "Meet us at the hospital, now!"

The ambulance drove off after that, and everyone, _everyone _ran to their cars to chase after it.

* * *

**A/N: Sucky ending? I know. I suck. Oh well. Please review and tell me how it sounded up until that point! **


	25. The Aftermath

* * *

**I own nothing**

**It has been a very long time since I updated Spell. Okay, actually, it's only been a few weeks, but I felt so wrong for not updating. Sorry guys. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and that you review! Thanks!**

Oh yeah, after I had gotten so many reviews, I decided to give a guest spot for the **sequel** to the _thousandth_ reviewer. Congratulations _**Kana's Mirror**_! :)

* * *

Mitchie was in the ambulance, holding the hand of an only slightly delirious Haley. "Come on Haley, breathe, everything is going to be alright," Mitchie reassured.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'EVERYTHING'S GOING TO BE ALRIGHT'!? TAKE A LOOK AROUND YOU MITCHIE! WE'RE IN AN AMBULANCE! EVERYTHING IS _NOT _ALRIGHT!!" Haley shouted at the top of her voice, sweat clinging to her hair and neck.

Mitchie winced, wanting to take back the hand that Haley was crushing in her own. "You're having a baby Haley, once the pain is over, you're going to hold him or her in your arms and love it," she paused, "no, not it, the baby, you're going to love the baby so much."

Haley glared. "The baby can stay in there for all I care! I am not pushing it through my damn vagina, do you hear me Mitchie!? The baby can STAY IN THERE!" she screamed towards her nether regions.

The EMTs looked to each other in slight amusement, but also in slight fright. Haley was scaring the shit out of them, as she was barely in labor and already delirious.

"Haley honey, could you not squeeze my hand so tightly?" Mitchie squeezed in timidly. Her hand was turning purple and she wasn't sure what to think about it. "And Haley, you're going to love your baby more than anyone in the world," she added.

Haley continued the glare. "Mitchie, if you know what's best for you, you will shut the hell up. Now."

The subtle death threat scared Mitchie into silence. If there's anything scarier than a woman with an attitude, it was a _pregnant _woman with an attitude, plus the mood swings...stay away kiddies, stay away.

The ambulance stopped.

And then the real madness began.

* * *

Caitlyn smacked her husband's arm as he was driving, causing him to swerve a bit. "DRIVE FASTER!"

Nate growled back, "You listen to me woman-" he stopped.

The look on her face clearly said, "You want to press your luck and keep going?" He swallowed, "What I mean is that I'm already going ten miles over the speed limit, I don't think getting pulled over is going to help us get there faster."

Caitlyn glared murderously. "Drive. Faster."

"Cait, I'm _already _going ten miles over the speed limit!"

Caitlyn laughed a dark, evil cackle, that only she could be capable of. She fixed her eyes on him and even though Nate wasn't looking over to her, he couldn't help but feel afraid for himself. "Today you married me, correct?"

Nate swallowed, afraid of where she was going with the question. "Err, I believe so." In his head, he added, "_For some reason I can't put my finger on why..._" Safe to say, if Caitlyn was a mind reader, Nate would be a dead man...driving.

"Well Nate, the second you said 'I do', you signed yourself over to me. You're mine now," she smiled angelically, "SO DRIVE FASTER!" she barked, a mad glint in her eyes.

And Nate, being married to Caitlyn and all, put the pedal to the metal.

* * *

"DRIVE PRETTY BOY, DRIVE!"

Shane glared as he drove after the ambulance that his girlfriend and mother of his unborn child were in. He was already way ahead of Nate and Caitlyn, being nowhere near as responsible as his band mate, but Haley's boy toy was really starting to piss him off.

"You know what I like about you most, Jake?" Shane started off, accelerating in speed. He paused for dramatic effect to add, "Your mouth shut."

Jake clenched his fists, "Just shut up pretty boy and get us to the hospital. My girl needs me!"

Shane was almost tempted to slam on the breaks and kick the dude's ass, but he refrained from doing so, because he needed to be there too, both for Haley and Mitchie, as well as the baby. "Call me pretty boy one more time and after this is over, I'll kick your ass."

"Whatever pret, err, Gray. Just get us there."

From that point on, silence took over as not one, but two boys sat, panicking for what was to come.

* * *

Shane and Jake ran into the hospital, up to the front desk, where that really annoying secretary sat. Jake opened his mouth before Shane could say anything, "Where can I find my girlfriend!?"

Shane smacked his head. "Don't mind him. We're looking for Haley."

The secretary took her glasses off to take in the profiles of the young men. "You're kidding right?"

The two guys looked at each other. "No ma'am, we're here for her, now if you could just tell us where-"

Shane was cut off by a slap to his head. "Idiot," Caitlyn said.

Shane glared. "I'm not an idiot!"

Caitlyn put her hands on her hips as Nate stood behind her, trying to signal to Shane to shut up. He didn't. "Right, I'm stupid. Why?" he challenged Caitlyn.

Caitlyn tilted her head. "Gee, I don't know. Maybe because you didn't give her a _last _name."

Jake and Shane turned crimson as a smirking secretary gave Caitlyn the directions. Caitlyn smirked, "Follow me boys." And of course, three miserable boys trailed helplessly behind her.

* * *

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn hollered, pulling the brunette into a vicious hug. "What's going on?"

The three guys, Caitlyn and Mitchie stood together, Mitchie calm, Caitlyn excited in her veil and gown, Nate trailing like the whipped man he was, and Jake and Shane looking like they wanted to throw up.

"Well, she's in there," she pointed to a room just down the hall, "but I didn't think it was appropriate for me to be in there." She looked to Shane and Jake, "I uh, figured one of you guys should be there for her."

Jake clenched his teeth, unsure of what to say. He looked to Shane, hands shaking, and finally said, "You should be in there with her."

Shane held his breath. "Are you sure?"

Jake nodded slowly. "You're the father," he whispered in turmoil. "You deserve to be there."

Shane put his hand on Jake's shoulder, but didn't say anything. He merely stared into his eyes before sprinting towards Haley's room. He sent one last glance towards Mitchie, mouthing "I love you" to her.

Before Shane could make it into the room, Jake shouted, "Hey! Tell my girl I love her!"

Shane turned back, nodding.

As if on cue, Caitlyn, Mitchie, Nate and Jake each collapsed into a chair, each excited, but equally frightened for the events to come.

Caitlyn nudged Nate, "Can you believe that Shane is going to be a father?"

"Nope."

Mitchie bit her lip. Shane was going to be a father. With Haley. Unconsciously, her hand went to her own stomach, mind wondering to the future she hoped Shane would be apart of.

"Mitchie?" Caitlyn whispered.

"Yeah?"

Caitlyn moved awkwardly, as not to ruin her dress. "You're going to be okay, right?"

Mitchie closed her eyes. "Yeah, I think so."

Caitlyn took her hand in her own. "Don't worry buddy, all will end well."

What a tricky jinx that line is.

* * *

Shane came out of the room, eyes void of all emotion. In the customary hospital outfit, he walked as if in a trance towards his group of companions. Jake anxiously jumped up to seize Shane by the shoulders. Shane flinched. "What happened? Is Haley alright?"

Shane said nothing.

At his silence, Jake fell to his knees, Nate hung his head, and Caitlyn pulled Mitchie into a hug, each girl unleashing tears of grief.

Nate was the first to speak. "Shane, what about the baby?"

* * *

**A/N: Alright. There's the end of the chapter. Heh, sorry for the cliffhanger. Hopefully, you'll not hate me eternally, and maybe you'll even review and read the next chapter...**


	26. Epilogue

**I own nothing**

**Whoo! Pyro finally got off her lazy butt to write this chapter. This is the last one you guys. Is that sad or what? Heh, no it isn't, because if you guys have me on your author alerts, then you'll know that the sequel is up already! Haha, now that you're pumped, excited, and ready to read, well, why don't you? ;)**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I still can't believe this story is over already! I'm glad all of you wonderful readers/reviewers came along for the ride!**

**One more thing, I have to say thank you to blonde-gal. Her reviews, feedback, con-crit, all of it, it's done a lot for this story. She's been so encouraging and helpful, I take great pleasure in calling her my friend. Though this may seem a bit overdone blonde-gal, I can't help but gush when this is the last chapter I can do so. You're amazing and I'll never forget how you, as a reviewer, challenged me to "outdo" myself.**

**Okay, NOW you can read the dang thing. ;)**

* * *

Was it possible to feel as miserable as they did? Was it justified? Was life so cruel that it had to steal Haley away? Questions, so many questions, but the answers seemed too far away. Though there was no one to blame, there was plenty of anger and sadness to go around.

"No." Jake, voice dull, teeth clenched, knuckles white, turned to Shane, a pleading look in his eye. "Tell me you're lying. Tell me she's not gone."

Shane had no words. He didn't know what he could say to make things alright again. What could he do to make the world suck a little less? The truth was that there was nothing he could say, nothing he could do, to take the pain that Jake was feeling away. His girlfriend, his one and only, gone with a single heartbeat. Gone after the birth of her daughter.

So Shane did the only thing he could. He moved forward, pulling Jake into the fiercest hug he could manage. Jake's body collapsed into it as the tears unleashed. "She can't be, she," he choked on his words.

Mitchie and Caitlyn stood behind, shock written all over their expressions as tears formed in thier eyes. They, like Shane, didn't know what they could say. For Jake, they sympathized. For themselves, they had nothing to do but grieve. Haley wasn't just the mother of Shane's daughter, she never could be just that. She was so much more. She was the mediator. She was fun.

She was their friend. And then, before they could grasp onto the reality of it all, she was gone. With a snap of their fingers, with a blink of an eye, gone.

Nate sat, his head in his hands, not wanting to believe the bitter truth that had been presented to him. He knew things would never be the same. Not after...God he couldn't even think about Haley dying.

It was simply that though: Haley died. When one got down to the hard, cold truth, she was gone. And there was nothing they could do about it.

Jake let his arms fall to his sides, the tears ceasing. "I loved her," he murmured softly.

Each person in the room said nothing. For there was nothing _to _say. They couldn't take Jake's pain away, and as Mitchie looked to Shane, and Nate looked to Caitlyn, each realized that losing their significant other, there was no kind of pain that could compare. Jake was hurting. He would hurt for a long time. But they'd be there for him. For Haley.

"Guys! Hey! Sorry we're late! How's the baby? Haley?" Ella and Jason came running in, happy smiles on each of their faces.

Jake pushed away from the group, turning to run down the hallway. Mitchie, Caitlyn, Shane and Nate looked down, none wanting to explain the situation to Ella and Jason.

Though the pair was usually regarded as ditzy and carefree, both realized that something wasn't quite right. Ella turned to Mitchie and Caitlyn, a questioning look in her eyes. "Guys? What happened? Where's Haley and the baby?"

Mitchie choked on her sobs, barely able to get out the truth. So Shane said it for her. "She's gone."

Jason put his arm around Ella's waist. "What do you mean gone?"

Shane clenched his fists, screaming through his frustration, "I mean she's fucking dead Jason. That's what I mean. She's gone."

Jason said nothing, while Ella gasped, bringing a shaky hand up to her mouth. "No," she whispered.

Life would never be the same for the group. But though Haley was gone, a little piece of herself was left behind.

Born on Haley's last day. Nine pounds, 3 ounces. Ten fingers, ten toes. Blue eyes.

Melody Rose Gray.

* * *

**A/N: Wow. The end. I know, it was pretty damn short. It's the epilogue though, and I never planned for it to be longer than the prologue. But, if you have me on your author alerts than you'll be able to go check out the sequel. I hope that this wasn't too disappointing. Thanks guys. ;)**


	27. Author's Note: ReVamping Spell

**January 9, 2009**

**Hey all! So...here's the deal: I have something important I wanted to tell you guys! I'm going to be re-vamping _Spell_. There were a few things that I did in this story that I could have written better, and I want you all to see that, so I'm posting this note so that you'll see it soon. I'm posting it tonight, the first re-vamped chapter, which is the prologue. I'm hoping that you guys will enjoy it, and that you'll like it just a bit more than the original. There will be a difference from the original and the Vamped version. I'm going to keep the two seperate, because the Vamped version is going to be a bit more realistic, a bit more dramatic, and there might be a twist or two in there that even you guys might not have expected me to do. ;) Check it out!**

**Finally, thank you all for being such a huge part of one of my biggest successes on this wonderful website! It's been one hell of a ride...one that I just can't help but hop back on. ;)**

**Much love,**

**Pyro**

**P. S. - The story is going to be called "Spell: Re-Vamped" just so you know what to look for. ;) **


End file.
